Because They Said So
by xtiffany
Summary: DerekCasey; "I swear, you two are more dense than your swimming pool of unresolved sexual tension." The bet had gotten the better of them.
1. Oilers and The Notebook

_Oh mother of crud. I gave myself a heart attack thinking of this next idea! But, I'm getting super excited to start writing! Ack, okay, here goes._

_**Summary**__: Sam and Emily bet Casey and Derek can't stay together for one month. [Derek.Casey._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not, nor will ever, own Lwd._

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 1**

"Hey, d'you have plans tonight?"

Casey glanced up from her magazine to see Derek standing in her doorway. "No," she muttered. He grabbed her by the elbow, supporting her up.

"Well, now you do," he said, ushering her out of the door and down the stairs.

"Excuse me?" She retorted.

"You're excused," he said, opening the front door, holding an inviting hand outside. "Now _go_." She stormed back in and slammed the door.

"_Excuse me?" _She repeated, her eyes darkening.

"Case, haven't we _just _taken care of this?" He groaned, reopening the door.

"Um, sorry, _Der_," she hissed, shutting the door. "Em's coming over. We're watching 'The Notebook.'"

"Um, sorry, Case," he retorted. "Sam's coming over and _we_ are watching the Oiler's game."

Casey put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm not uninviting Emily..."

Derek crossed him arms. "And I'm not uninviting _Sam_..."

"Did we come too early?" Sam poked his head in through the door. "Starting the bickering without us?"

"No," Derek said, as Sam made full body enterance, Emily following close behind. "Casey was just _leaving_."

"We're not gonna watch The Notebook?" Emily asked.

"No, we _are_." If looks could kill, Derek would have fallen dead on the spot with the glare that Casey shot at him.

"Okay," Sam interjected before Casey lunged herself at Derek. "Why don't we watch the Oiler's game first, then we can watch the Notepad?"

"It's _Notebook_," Emily corrected.

"Beside the point," he said, shaking his head. "Cool?"

The two step siblings exhanged glares.

"Fine."

000

"'... you tell me when I'm being a an arrogant son of a bitch, I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass... which you are, 98 percent of the time!'"

Casey blinked back tears. She loved the whole concept of the story. The way Noah and Allie were on and off, how they fought one moment and they were inseperable the next. It was just so...

"This is so _lame_..." Derek started, leaning his head back and groaning.

" 'Shh!' " Emily and Casey hushed simutaneously. Derek rolled his eyes. He looked over at Sam; his elbows rested on his thighs, and he watched the screen intently, as if it would get up and walk away at any moment. Derek gaped at him, eyes wide.

Soon, the end credits starting rolling, and Emily and Casey let out a joyous sigh. "That was _so _cute."

"That was pretty deep," Sam said, using the ball of his wrist to wipe at his eye.

"Dude," Derek said, eyeing Sam closely. "A-are you... are you crying?"

Emily and Casey let out an "Aww" in unison.

"No, man," Sam said, blinking. "A popcorn kernel got in my eye. You know I have cheap contacts..."

"Yeah, sure."

Everyone laughed except for Casey, who glared intently at Derek.

"What?" He said, furrowing his brow.

"You know, it's _okay _for guys to be sensitive," she hissed. "Just because you have the emotional range of an ant hole..."

"Not for hockey guys, it isn't," he barked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, _please_," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, not every guy is so egotistic as _you _are."

"Hey," Sam pressed. "Don't _I _get a say in this?"

" 'No!' " They both barked in unison. He instantly backed down.

"You know," Emily interrupted their bickering. "You two don't act anything _like _Noah or Allie... well, except for the constant fighting."

"Excuse me," Casey retorted, pouting her lip. "I think Allie and I share perfect similarities. For instance, she's confident, proud..."

"And a _total _nag," Derek finished. "You see, me and Noah, though... we're like total twins. He's good looking, he's got class... and he can get any girl he wants..."

"Yeah, by acting like a total goof. I mean, _some _'daredevil,'" she said, using air quotes.

"Guys!" Emily cut in. "Just quit it!"

"Yeah," Sam chided. "You guys wouldn't last two minutes together."

"Hello," Casey said, waving a finger between her and Derek. "We _live _together."

"Yeah, that's great," Sam said, chuckling. "But I didn't mean it like that."

The two caught on instantly. "Oh, dear _God_, Sam. Me and... _her_?" Derek said, his eyes wide.

"As a _couple_?" Casey cried, throwing her hands up in the air incredulously. "That is wrong on _so _many levels."

"No it isn't," Emily retorted, stepping forward. "You two aren't blood related or anything."

"Yeah, but still!" Casey shrieked. "Have you seen his _other _side? It's really rather repulsive!"

"Yeah!" He said. "It's like what Casey looks like when she wakes up!"

"Exactly our point," Sam and Emily chimed together. "You wouldn't last two minutes," Sam repeated.

"Oh, yeah? Care to make that interesting, Sammy Boy?" Casey smacked Derek in the chest.

"_De-rek!"_

"One-hundred buck you two won't last for _one _month!" Emily bargained. "Sam and I'll pay fifty each."

Derek snorted while Casey looked completely bewildered. "No way, not worth it," Derek said. "Two hundred!"

"One-fifty."

Casey nudged Derek in the ribcage, but found it had no effect.

"Deal."

* * *

_You guys like? I have to get ready to eat soon, so I'll be writing later tonight. But there is a certain amount of reviews I'm hoping to get. I won't tell how many. But if you guys would like an update, please please PLEASE review and give me some feedback. Thanksabunch!_


	2. Advice and Popcorn

_Hey, thanks so much for the awesome and most sweetest reviews ever. Let's just say, I was very surprised. But, alas, I figured I hated not updating, so here goes. By the way, for you 'Pure Solitary' fans, looking for updates, rest assure that I will update asap! But now, onto the story!_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 2**

"Derek, you are the biggest idiot _ever_," Casey hissed, pacing back and forth across his room. "We don't even have $150..."

"Relax," he said, not looking up from his comic book. "We won't need it... we're _going _to win."

"You can't be so sure," Casey groaned, rubbing her temples. "Besides, I _hate _you."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm not so fond of you either."

"You see?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "We can't get along for _five _minutes, without starting an argument."

"Casey," he said, finally shifting himself so he was looking at her. "Like I said, _relax_. Whenever we see Emily or Sam, we just need to... eh, act like a couple." He didn't sound too assuring.

"Der-ek," she groaned, plopping herself down on his desk chair. She placed her face down in her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe you did that. _Just _for the money."

"Sorry," he said, sounding anything but. He buried his nose back in his comic. "But obviously, you don't know _anything _about me."

She snarled, making her way to his door.

"Y'know, we have a double date with Emily and Sam tomorrow. We're gonna watch a movie here," he said. "Better put on your acting face."

She groaned, closing the door behind her.

000

"Hey Casey," Nora greeted, upon Caseys entrance into the kitchen the next morning. She noticed the unenthusiastic nod from her daughter and added, "Something wrong?"

"Well," Casey said slowly, not sure how to put what she was about to say. "My... _friend_... at school, you see, her guy friend accepted a bet without_ her_ acceptance..."

"What was this bet about?" Nora asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Well, it was kind of about... if her and her guy friend could stay together as a couple for a whole month, without fighting," she answered quickly.

"Unh huh..." Nora raised her eyebrows. "And these two... 'friends'... they don't exactly like each other, I take it?"

"Well, no," Casey cried. "And my friend strongly disagrees with this bet, because she _knows _that her and the other guy can't get along..."

"Would these two happen to be related in any way, perhaps?" Nora asked suddenly. Casey's heart started to thud uncontrollably.

"N-no, of c-course not-t," she stammered.

"Alright," her mother answered slowly. "And what were the stakes?"

"One hundred-fifty dollars..."

Nora raised her eyebrows again. "Wow."

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "I know."

"Well, _my _opinion is just this. One hundred and fifty dollars is quite a sum of money... _I _would personally give it a try. I mean, it _would _give the two two 'friends' an oppurtunity to learn more about each other, maybe giving them a different outlook on each other," she said, using emphasis on the word 'friends', causing Casey to hold her breath.

"Thanks Mom," she said, offering a half smile, before running up to her room to get ready.

000

"The Messengers," Emily read as the Title Screen came up. "It looks kind of scary."

"That's alright," Sam said, resting him arm around her shoulder. "Us tough guys'll save you," he said jokingly, then diverting his gaze to Derek. "_Right_ dude?"

"U-uh, yeah," he said, swinging his own arm around Casey's. She flinched and immediately stood up.

"Um, I think I'll go make some popcorn," Casey said, making face signals towards Derek.

"Oh, um, I'll come and keep you company," he said, catching on.

"Making popcorn..." Emily started, but the two had already rushed into the kitchen before hearing her comment.

000

"What was _that_?" Casey hissed, ramming her finger on the microwave buttons.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Might as well be convincing..."

"Well can you keep the convincing _PG_?" She whispered, giving him her dagger glare.

"Chill, Case, I just put an arm around you..." He said, but was immediately cut off.

"Where are you guys?" Emily called from the living room. "We're not getting any younger!"

"We'll talk about it later," he sighed, making his way back to the living room.

_Yeah_, she thought. Somehow, she highly doubted that.

* * *

_Alright, well I spent the whole day with friends, and I'm exhausted. I know this isn't my best chapter, but soon, I'll be back up in no time. I'd love hearing from you! Loadsa love._


	3. Acts and Embraces

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I havent been within reach of a computer until now. It's been KILLING me not to update! I was very surprised with the number of reviews I got! So thanks to all that took time to read and comment my story, and I'm _hoping _for more feedback! Thanks again!_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 3**

"Okay, Derek, I can't do this."

Derek looked up to see Casey standing in his doorway, arms crossed.

"What d'you mean you _can't_?" He said, quickly getting up from his bed.

"It's really akward and I can't..." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"No, Case, you _have _to. This is a hundred and fifty bucks on the line!" He argued, throwing his hands up. "_I _don't even have a hundred and fifty dollars... we literally cannot afford to lose!"

Casey kept shaking her head. "Derek, I don't... it's really akward," she repeated.

"Well, suck it up," he snarled, gripping her shoulders. "Casey, this is a _lot _of money. Seventy five dollars each. Isn't it worth it?"

"No," she said simply, shrugging off his hands.

"Case," he groaned. "You're impossible..."

"And you're _selfish_," she snapped back.

"Can we _not _talk about this now?"

"Earlier tonight, you said we'd talk about it _later_," she hissed. She took a glance at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "It's _later_!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Casey..."

"Derek," she shot back.

"Alright, fine," he said, slumping down on his bed. "We'll talk about it..."

"Thank you," she said, satisfied. "Now, I think..."

"We're going to go on with this bet whether you like it or _not_," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "End of discussion."

Casey snarled.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "We're _not_ going to go on with this thing whether _you _like it or not."

"Casey," he said firmly. "It's been _two _freaking days."

He _did _have a point.

"Can't you please just give it a chance?" He pleaded. "For me?"

She thought a moment, directing her gaze onto his desk. He _really _needed to dust it off. Filthy.

"Fine," she said finally. "But it's not for you. It's for the money."

Derek threw his hands up. "Thank you _so _much!"

Casey rolled her eyes and held her hands up as if to say 'do-_not-_touch-me', and backed up against his door.

It was going to be a _long _month.

000

"Morning, sweetheart."

Casey rolled her eyes as Derek leaned himself against a locker next to her.

"Save it for Emily and Sam," she said, stuffing a book into her bag.

"Hey, hey, I'm just getting into character," he smirked, shrugging. "Which _you _should be doing, too. I've seen your acting... not impressive."

Before she could retort, Emily and Sam made their way to her locker.

"W-well honey muffin, you know I use all my _good_ energy on you," she said sweetly, running a hand through his hair.

Emily gave a disbelieving look. "Please," she muttered under her breath.

"So, um," Sam cut in akwardly. "You guys getting along, then?"

"Most definitely," Casey said assuringly, answering for both of them.

"_No _fighting?" Emily said, unconvinced.

"U-um, n-no, Em, that's p-part of the bet, r-right?" Derek stammered, diverting his gaze over to Casey.

Before the four of them could speak, the bell rang, signaling for all students to report to their fourth period.

"S-so, see ya, Case," Derek said quietly. He leaned in, offering a hug. Casey hesitantly responded and lightly wrapped her arms around him.

Well... this was akward.

000

"Ugh, I'm filthy!"

This time, Derek rolled his eyes. He flipped a page in his magazine as Casey rushed in, wiping her arms with a cloth.

"Relax, Case, I don't have 'cooties'," he said.

"God knows _what _you have," she hissed, scrubbing at a spot on her hand.

"Most likely not as bad as what _you _might have," he shot back.

"Oh, and what, may I ask, would that be?" She snapped, hands on her hips.

"Hmm, that depends." He stood up. "What do you call being completely and utterly repulsive?"

"Uh... _you_."

"Oh, ouch," he put a hand over his heart. "That _hurt_."

"Like your ego wasn't big enough to protect you!"

"Well, I must have misplaced it then..."

"Oh, that's okay, why don't you look right next to your IQ-- oh, now you'll _never_ find it."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious!"

"I try to be."

"Well, don't... you're terrible at it."

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Nora cried, emerging from the kitchen. "Can't you guys go _one _day without fighting?"

"Try one _month_," Derek muttered under his breath. Earning a questioning look from Nora, Casey chirped in.

"Sorry, Mom," she said. "We're... uh, working on it..."

After Nora walked off and was out of sight, the two proceeded to have a one-on-one glare showdown.

"Idiot."

"Princess."

* * *

_Alright, I think that's enough for one day. Like I said, so sorry about the long wait! Reviews are strongly encouraged. Thanksabunch!_


	4. New Found Knowledge

_Hmf. I was going to update when I got to 60 reviews, buttttt... Well, anyways. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Feedback?_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 4**

"Casey, I didn't know you were _dating _Derek!"

Casey stared, utterly bewildered, at a short blonde girl who had a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Tori... how did you...?"

"I _saw _you two! You _hugged_!" She mentioned the word 'hugged' as if Casey had rather been bitten.

"O-oh... well it's not like--"

Tori leaned in closer to Casey. She glanced around either side of her before continuing.

"Between you and me, Case, I think that is _totally_ cute!"

Caseys jaw dropped as her eyes came in contact with Tori's. The blonde merrily winked and galloped off in the other direction.

000

"So, dude, word's out that you're dating _Casey_."

Derek looked up from his gym locker at Brick, the rather buff, broad chested goalie on his hockey team.

"Brick, where did you hear that?"

"Y'know Tori... big mouthed, small blonde chick?" Derek nodded. "Said she saw ya' two huggin' yesterday. I think that's _hot_, dude."

Brick raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Look, Brick," Derek said, glancing around before leaning his head in closer. "You tell _anyone _and I'll make sure Coach finds a replacement for you... got it?"

Brick gulped and nodded before making his way through the crowd.

000

"Great, just great! If Tori Ammington knows, the whole school might as well know!"

Casey groaned as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Brick is pretty big-mouthed, too," Derek sighed, hopping onto his recliner.

"What are we going to do?" Casey rubbed at her temples and let out slow, shaky breaths.

"Well, we _have _to act like a... like we're... together... at school, that's pretty much the only way Emily and Sam see how we're doing..."

"Derek," she interrupted crossly. "I'm like _this _close to quitting," she hissed, motioning with her her index finger and thumb.

"C'mon, Case," he said, suddenly turning to face her. "That isn't _fair_..."

"No, Derek," she cried. "I'll _tell _you what's _not fair_! What's not fair is being _dragged _into some _stupid _freaking bet, _without _my permission, might I add, for just _one hundred and fifty bucks _and _acting _like I'm in _love_ with this pathetic excuse I call my _step-brother_!"

Dereks eyes narrowed.

"Well if _you _didn't have to start with that '_emotional_ range of an ant hill' crap and _make _Sam and Emily bet on us..."

"Don't make me have _any _part in this!" She barked. "Don't you _dare_. This was a hundred and _fifty _percent _your _fault!"

"If you just let me and Sam _enjoy_ the game, instead of making us watch the _Wordbook_..."

"It's _Notebook!_" she screamed, blinking back burning tears.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Here comes the drama queen..."

"Why don't you go fuck off and _die_, Venturi!" She roared, before running upstairs.

"After you, MacDonald!"

000

"I hate Derek, I hate Derek, I _hate _Derek!" Casey muttered under her breath.

"What else is new?"

Lizzie patted her sister's back, while mopping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry, Liz... you don't have to be in here with me..." Lizzie shook her head.

"It's okay, Case," she said softly. "What were you two fighting about anyway?"

"Casey and Smerek were fighting?"

Marti skipped into Caseys room, soon followed by Edwin.

"What happened?" He asked, plopping himself down on the floor.

Casey diverted her gaze between the three children, who looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

* * *

_Nyahh! I made it short. Butttt, I know this isn't my best chapter. Actually, I consider it the worst so far. But I'm having major writer's block, I don't know what to write about. I wrote and erased this chapter over and over again. Reviews would be SOOO appreciated. They encourage me to write more! THANKSS!_


	5. Agreements and Ideas

_Alright, so I think I made you guys wait long enough, no? Well, I've been dying to update, I just couldn't think of what to write about..._

_And speaking of, I would like to thank _**bluerow **_for giving me a pretty good idea for the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much, you helped me out of my 'stump'. So, I'll see how this goes._

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 5**

"Knock, knock."

Casey swiveled around in her chair. Her eyes quickly narrowed.

"Funny." She hissed. "People in this family don't normally do that."

The corners of Dereks mouth twitched. "So now you deserve the authority over this room?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Well, seeing as it _is _mine..."

He snorted and she quickly turned her back on him.

"What do you want?"

"You... naked in my bed..."

Casey whirled around in her chair and glared at him, her mouth agape.

"What the _hell_?"

He smirked.

"Now that I've got your attention, I've got something to say..."

She rolled her eyes, "Since when _don't _you."

"I'm... s-so-sorry," he uttered.

"You said that already, Derek," she shook her head. "Remember? The night you _accepted _the bet?"

He shook is head, "No..."

She smiled.

"Of course, I forgot!" She chirped. "You're brain's only capable of thinking about three things. Girls, hockey and sex."

"Ha ha, Case," he mumbled. "I didn't you had a funny bone in you..."

"Yeah, it's been hiding..." She smiled sweetly. "You know, trying hard not to stick itself up your ass."

He gritted his teeth, trying to prevent anything unnecessary from escaping his lips.

"Alright, alright." He said. "Why don't we just _try _to do this: Like... like we're roomates. Not step-siblings. Just friends. Friends sharing a place..."

She snorted. "You _really _belive that's going to work?"

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"No," he said finally. "But it's worth a shot."

000

"Morning," Lizzie, Marti and Edwin chirped from the kitchen.

Derek merrily looked up from his cereal and gave an a small half smile at Caseys entrance.

"Morning, guys," she smiled.

As Derek proceeded to put his bowl in the sink, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the three children snickering over their breakfast. He shook it off and shrugged on his backpack.

"Alright, I'm out," he said, making his way out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to walk with Casey?" Edwin piped.

Derek stopped and turned on his heel.

"What?"

Casey stopped pouring milk into her glass and looked up.

Edwin supported a smile. "Well, we just figured..."

"Since you two..." Lizzie bit back to prevent herself from laughing.

"Are going out," Marti finished.

Derek directed his gaze over to Casey instantly.

"What?" He said again, eyeing her carefully.

"Okay," Casey bit her lip. "So I might've_ mentioned_ something about the bet..."

Dereks jaw lay suspended in mid-air.

"What." He spat again.

"Look, Derek," Casey said, holding up two hands. "You were the one being an asshole... I had to tell someone..."

"And you decided to tell _Marti_, _Lizzie_, and _Edwin_?!"

"Way to make us feel special," Lizzie muttered.

"They took a vow of secrecy!" Casey cried, an innocent look spreading across her face.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Casey..." He groaned.

"8:35 _already_?" She cut him off. "I better get going!"

Without another word, she was out of the door immediately.

000

"I cannot believe you told them," Derek hissed as he walked alongside Casey.

"Derek, they won't say anything!" She assured him. "You're freaking over nothing..."

"Oh, just like you freaked over this small little shindig?"

"Well, it makes sense for _me_."

Little groups of three or four people were huddled up against a wall, giggling and whispering, their gaze fixed upon the two.

"Great," Casey sighed.

"Freaking much?" He whispered.

"Shut up."

"Hi Casey! Hi Derek!"

The two whirled around. Derek groaned instantly.

"Hey Tori..." Casey uttered.

The short blonde skipped towards them, the same smile from the previous day still glued on her face.

"So, it _is _true," she squeaked. She turned to face Derek. "That's too bad. And here I was, hoping _I'd _be you're next pick."

"Want him?" Casey muttered. A small smile was tugging at the corners of Dereks mouth.

"Maybe next time, Tor," Derek said.

She blushed furiously before waving to the two and skipping off.

Derek let out a sigh.

"What a shrink."

Casey chuckled, "Tell me about it."

000

"Hey guys," Emily chirped, sitting across from Casey and Derek. Not long after, Sam filled the seat next to her.

Casey offered a small 'hi' and Derek nodded.

"Getting along?" She said, crossing her arms.

" 'Yup.' "The two mumbled in unison.

"Sure..." Emily muttered under her breath.

Wanting to avoid any further disagreements, Casey instantly stood up.

"I'm going to go buy a snack..."

Derek stood up as well. "Me too."

The two walked away.

"You think they're not really believing us?" Casey whispered as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Duh."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Wait." Derek stopped in his tracks. "I have an idea." He turned to face Casey. "You up for it?"

Casey stopped as well, to think for a moment.

"Definitely."

* * *

_Sorry it's short, again. Like I said, I still have writers block, so, that's why this chapter was kind of corny and plain. Please review :)_

_Don't worry, I'll try and make the next chapter worth your time._


	6. The Scheme

_Let me just start off by saying : I had the absolutely _worst _day of my life. I mean like, I was devastatingly sick out of my mind. Point : If this chapter doesn't go too well, I'm sorry._

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 7**

"People are _staring_..."

Derek rolled his eyes at this repeated complaint.

"Do you want to convince Emily or not?"

Casey sighed.

"Oh my _god_, Tori just _pointed _at us! _Pointed_!"

"Casey, shut up!" Derek hissed.

They proceeded to walk down the hallway, his arm hanging loosely around her shoulders. Casey could feel herself blushing furiously. Finally, they caught sight of Emily who was engaged in conversation with Sam.

She did a double take at the Derek and Casey.

"Hey, Em," she managed to squeak. "Sam."

Emily quirked an eyebrow, "Well, isn't this a sight?"

Sam softly nudged her.

"Definitely something you don't see everyday."

Sam nudged her again. This seemed to shut her up, but not redirect her gaze.

The four stood in silence, Dereks arm still latched around Caseys shoulders.

"So... lunch?" Sam finally spoke.

They all nodded in agreement and made their way to the cafeteria. Dereks arm soon made its way to Caseys hand; he laced his fingers through hers.

She was a bit hesitant at his touch, but she simply leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"You owe me big time," she snidely remarked.

He chuckled as if she had just told him a joke, and he leaned down.

"You wish."

The corners of Caseys mouth twitched..

"Ow!" Derek cried out.

So, she might've accidentally kicked the back of his leg.

Accidentally, of course.

000

"What's going _on_ with those two?"

Emily eyed Casey and Derek carefully, as they kept whispering and laughing.

"It's called, 'getting along'," Sam said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"More like 'pretending'," Emily countered.

"What d'you mean?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sam, they're _acting_! They don't _really _like each other," she whispered, motioning to the couple.

Sam glanced over at them.

"So what?" He finally answered. She shook her head at his oblivious stupidity.

"_So_... if they prove they _can _stay together, _we _have to end up paying _them_."

"Oh." He frowned. "Then what do we do?"

She thought for a moment, not breaking away from Derek and Casey.

"We push them to their limits," she decided. "Try and get them to do stuff to drive them _crazy_, so they _have _to forfeit!"

A smile slowly crept across Sams face.

"_Very _clever."

000

"Movie night, again?"

Emily nodded her head.

"C'mon, Casey, it'll be fun! Then we can play games! And--"

"Isn't that a bit... childish?"

Emily raised her eyebrows, "No way! Please, _puh-lease_, Casey?"

Caseys mouth twitched.

"What's going on?"

Sam strolled on by Emily while Derek swung his arm around Caseys shoulder.

"_Emily _wants to have a _movie night _tonight... and play _games_," she emphasized, hoping Derek would catch on.

"Sounds great!"

Jackass.

"Der, isn't that a _little _childish?" Casey tried again.

Derek merrily shook his head, "Nah, sounds cool."

Casey scratched the back of her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a second?"

Without waiting for an answer, she took him firmly by the arm and led him around a row of lockers.

"_Derek_!" She spat.

"What?"

"You know damn well _what_."

"What's your problem? They just want to watch movies!"

"Something freaky is going on with them. They're planning something, I'm sure!"

"So, let's play their game," he said simply. "Show them we can take what they give."

Casey winced hesitantly.

"Derek..."

"Casey," he challenged.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Damn it, Derek, if _anything _goes wrong tonight, you better _pray_ to God in Heaven..."

000

"That movie was _too _cute!"

Casey rolled her eyes as she put the DVD back in the case. She couldn't quite grasp the concept on how Emily could _possibly _think 'RV' was _cute_. One more point on the childish meter.

"Okay, okay, games," she squealed.

"Whoopdee-fuckin-doo," Derek muttered under his breath, barely audible. But Casey heard. She had to bite back to prevent from laughing.

"What kind of games d'you have, Case?"

"Um..." Casey looked over at Derek for help, but he just downed the water bottle in his hands. "W-we have Scrabble, Monopoly, Pictionary--"

"How about _7 Minutes in Heaven_?" Emily said, rather than asked, excitedly.

Casey scoffed loudly and Derek tried hard not to show that he just choked on his water. This night had _officially _reached the top of the childish meter.

"Or, or! We could play Monopoly!" Derek said, waving a finger. "Fun fun!"

"Oh c'mon, _D_, don't be shy!" Sam said happily.

"I am _not _shy," Derek challenged.

"Derek," Casey whispered, shaking her head slightly.

Emily took Casy and Derek by the elbow and led them into the small coat closet by the staircase.

"I think it's pretty clear on how the game goes," Emily beamed.

"_Em_..." Casey started to hiss.

"Seven minutes to do whatever you want," she interjected. "What_ever _you want," she repeated.

"Emily!"

"Have fu-un!"

The door shut with a small _click_. Derek viciously shook the door handle, but it was firmly held in place by Sam and Emily.

Casey searched frantically for the light switch, but it was way too dark. She ended up flicking Dereks arm in desperation to find the switch.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Sorry," she whispered. She slid down the wall, forming a sitting position. She could feel him slide down next to her.

The only light came from the small glow under the crack of the door, from outside. She groaned. Finally, after about five minutes, Casey attempted to position herself under the door to see what was going on and reached over Derek.

She winced in pain when her stomach caught his knee, and she collapsed on his lap.

"God, Klutzilla," he said in a low voice, grabbing her shoulders and sliding her off of his legs. The gesture only made the situation more akward.

Derek was now on his knees, hovering over Casey, his hands still firmly gripping her shoulders. She was laying on her back below him, her arms laying on either side of her waist. Half of her face was lit by the light under the door.

"Um..."

Casey saw Derek lean in slowly. She could feel his steady breath, causing her heart to thud even more, if possible, rapidly. Their lips were only an inch apart, but she couldn't find the willpower to move. She closed her eyes, awaiting the moment.

She could feel his lips brush slightly against hers.

And that's where the door swung open.

"Time's up!"

The two bolted apart, blushing ferociously. Emily stood in the doorway, a smile plastered across her tanned face, Sam leaning in behind her.

They both scurried out of the closet, going in seperate directions.

"Well, this was fun tonight," Emily said, shrugging on her jacket once everyone was situated on the couch. "I'll get going then."

Casey sneered. "_You _and _Sam _didn't get a chance to play."

"We would have, but my Mom called. She said she wanted me home soon."

"Funny," Derek said quietly. "I didn't hear your phone ring."

"I guess I'll walk you home, Em," Sam said quickly, jumping up from his seat.

Derek and Casey decided arguing would get them nowhere, so, Emily and Sam left momentarily, thanking them again for the 'fun night', then leaving the two sitting idly on either ends of the couch.

It was pretty funny, Casey thought. She never thought the night could be so silent.

* * *

_Good enough, no? Well, I kept redoing this chapter (no surprise there) and I'm pretty happy the way it turned out. Sorry for leaving you hangin' there. Review and you may just see a little more Dasey in the following chapter. My expectations? Let's just say it's a little more than 110 reviews? I'm HOPING that's what I'll get :) Hehe thanks a bunch._


	7. Decisions and Oneword Conversations

_Hm. Well, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I finally had the idea last night, but after I was halfway through it, I had to watch a movie. When I got back, my laptop crashed. Flucking bummer. So, I'll just try again :)_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 7**

"So..."

Casey scoffed.

"Yep..."

Derek grunted.

"Well..."

Casey, tired with the one-syllable one-word conversation, sighed and shifted in her seat on the couch to face Derek.

"Derek," she started.

"Casey."

"Stop!" She cried.

"What?" He shrugged.

"That!" She shrieked.

"Huh?"

"Ugh!"

"Tsh."

"Okay, that's enough," she finally ended.

"Alright."

She shot him a sharp look and he furrowed his brow.

"Okay, sorry."

"Derek, we need to talk," she continued.

"About what?"

She sighed.

"You know _what_, Derek."

"Casey," he groaned, tipping his head back. "Can we _please _not talk about this now?"

"No!" She cried. "We have to! We can't keep avoiding things forever." She stood up. "I want to know _why _you did it."

"Fine," he huffed, also standing up. "I did it for... the _act_, okay?"

She couldn't tell if it was hurt or pure anger that flashed across her face right then.

"What?" She rasped out.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "You didn't _actually _think I'd pull that with _you_?"

Oh, it was _definitely _anger.

"I'm sorry," she put her hands on her hips. "You _used _me?"

He chuckled, "Come on, Casey, they totally bought it! Is it really that hard to believe?"

She could feel tears burning at the bottom of her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously.

"No," she choked out. "I guess not."

The air cackled, then, as she used all the bottled up anger inside her to slap Derek across the face, and sprint up the stairs in a fit of tears.

000

"Stupid, pathetic, challenged..."

Casey dug her nails into the pencil she was gripping, and glared down at her English homework.

"Derek?"

She whipped her head around to see Lizzie standing in her doorway.

"The one and only," Casey sighed.

Lizzie frowned and sat at the edge of her bed. "What happened?"

"He used me, Liz."

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." she muttered under her breath.

Casey furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, it's _Derek_. In case you haven't noticed, he's not exactly what you call... 'honest'."

Casey snorted, "You have a point."

"I know," Lizzie smiled.

"I should've thought about that before I agreed to work with him," she mumbled.

"Well, there's no turning back now," her little sister said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Unless you..."

Casey jerked her head up suddenly, "Forfeit?!"

"Well..."

"I couldn't!"

"Okay."

"MacDonald's _aren't _quitters!"

"Right!"

"But not quitting is driving me _crazy_!"

"Oh..."

"Are you _implying _that I should just... _give up_?"

"I--"

"No way! The saying isn't, 'when the going gets tough, just quit'!"

"Uh..."

"I'm going on with this, even if it means I have to get down and dirty!"

"Alright."

"Thanks Liz, you always know what to say."

Casey gave a half smile before patting her sister on the shoulder and swiveling back around in her chair.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she exited the room.

000

"Ahem."

Derek looked up momentarily before jumping from his bed and backing away.

"Casey, if you're going to slap me again..."

She crossed her arms and sneered.

"Not unless you desereve it. Sit," she ordered, pointing to his desk chair.

He obeyed and sat nervously.

"So, here it is." She said once he was situated. "I'm going to go on with this, again. Not for you, not for the money. And... not for you. But to prove that I'm not a quitter. And even if I have the urge to _strangle_ you-" He raised his eyebrows. "- I w-wont," she finished hesistantly. "Instead, I'll handle it like the mature, grown up adult I am, and let it go."

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Case..."

She held up a finger.

"And no talking to me, no insulting me, no _glancing _at me, unless we're acting in front of Emily and Sam. Got it?"

He nodded quickly.

"Good."

She then sashayed out, hands on her hips, and marched.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call a:

Very.dramatic.exit.

* * *

_Short, short, I know, don't kill me. The next one will be longer, I promise. But my inspiration was lost after the first part of the story. PLEASE, gimme ideas? I'm so not taking this writer's block well. Well, thanksabunch._

_Plenty of reviews??_


	8. Snack Shack Slugging

_Wow wow wow! I went from 115 to 133 reviews, and for the last chapter, I call that a success! So thanks so much for all that. The past few days I haven't updated, I've been in Las Vegas, to take a trip to Grand Cannon. And let me tell you, the whole time, I was thinking about continuing the story. ;) So, let us carry on._

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 8**

"Hey, you've reached the MacDonald-Venturi Household. Leave a message!"

Casey dropped her bookbag on the couch and glanced at the red blinking light on the answering machine.

"Case, it's Emily! I didn't get a chance to talk to you after school, but I wanted to know if you hang out tonight, you know, you and Derek with Sam and me? Give me a call!"

She rolled her eyes and deleted the message.

"You have 2 new messages. First unheard message.

'Hey D, it's Ralph. We're gonna grab a bite to eat, so if you-'"

_Click._

"Message Deleted. Second unheard message.

'Hey, Casey, it's Max...'

Caseys head cocked to one side.

'... I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk, maybe meet at the Snack Shack by school. Well, give me a call. Bye.'"

She pursed her lips.

_And _why_, exactly, would you want to talk with _me, _Max_?

She grabbed the phone hesitantly and dialed.

"Hey Max? It's Casey..."

000

"... what you want to do is add a pinch of sugar..."

_Click._

Derek flipped the TV off.

"Edwin!" He called. "I'm hungry!"

No response.

"Ed!"

Still nothing.

"Ugh," he groaned, before lazily getting up from his recliner and making his way to the kitchen.

Grabbing the necessaries, mayo, turkey, tomato, and bread slices, he rolled his eyes. He_ hated _making his own food.

"You called, bro?"

Derek glanced up.

"It's a little too late _now_, Ed," he hissed, waving the sandwhich in the air.

Edwin shrugged.

"How's that bet going?"

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"It's going, uh, none of your business."

"You guys getting along?" He tried.

"Oh yeah," he remarked snidely. "Hopelessy devoted to each other."

Edwin quirked a brow.

"If you guys are so 'devoted', how come Casey's going out with Max tonight?"

Derek sent him a questioning look. He motioned to a small Post-It note clipped to the fridge.

"'Went out to the Snack Shack with Max. Don't wait up at dinner. Love, Case,'" he read aloud, squinting at the piece of paper.

He stiffened.

What the _hell_?

000

"I'll get a salad. Croutons on the side?"

Casey grinned as she handed the menu back to the waitress, who gave a sheepish smile and walked away.

"So..."

She glanced at Max over the rim of her glass of water she was sipping.

"Um," she muttered slowly. "You wanted to talk?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh right, yeah."

She sent him a look that clearly stated 'Go-on...'.

"Case, I think-"

"Your fries."

They stared up at the waitress, who set a basket of french fries in the middle of them.

"So," he said, once she was out of sight. "As I was saying..."

He paused a moment, and slowly took her hand in his. Her eyes quickly darted to this movement, and she stiffened.

"Casey..." He said, once she didn't make any sudden movements. "I don't really know how to say this... But, I think...I think I still have feeling-"

"Ahem."

Oh, _crap_.

Casey slowly lifted her eyes.

Derek had a sheepish grin plastered across his face, his arms crossed.

"Derek..." Casey muttered softly, pulling away from Max's hand. "It's not..."

Max stood up.

"Der, hey," he said, holding out his hand.

Derek looked down at his hand and scrunched up his face in distaste.

"_Don't _call me that."

Max slowly brought his hand down. "Um, if you don't mind, we were kind of in the middle of-"

"Actually, I _do _mind," he cut off, narrowing his eyes. "Casey, let's go."

"Woah, woah," Max said sudddenly. "Casey's not going anywhere."

She hadn't really planned to, anyway.

"Yes," Derek took her by the arm and pulled her up. "She _is_."

"Derek," she said firmly, wriggling out of his grasp.

"No," Max shoved Derek slightly. "She _isn't_."

_Bad _idea.

"Derek," Casey called again. "Don't!"

But it was too late. Anger was clear in his eyes as he took a swing and got Max in the nose.

"Derek!"

"So you're _defending _him now?" Max hissed.

"Max, no..."

He took a threw a punch at Derek, and got him in the temple.

"Max!"

Soon, the two were throwing each other up against walls, down on the floor, and knocking over tables, earning gasps and shrieks from groups of people.

"You're _insane_, dude," Max snarled, Derek pinned under his arms on the floor.

"Proud of it," he shot back, kneeing him in the stomach and flopping him over.

"Excuse me!"

They were pulled apart suddenly, a middle aged man tugging on the back of Max's jacket, and Casey taking Derek by the arm.

"Excuse me," the man repeated, huffing, once the two were seperated. "You two are going to have to go. _Now_."

"That's fine," Derek said through gritted teeth. "We were _just _leaving."

Without another word, he grabbed Casey by the arm and led her outside.

000

"Derek, you are _such _an asshole!"

Casey dabbed at his now swollen eye with an ice pack.

"_Me_?" He spat.

"Yes, you!"

She sat at the edge of his bed, her face pink with fury.

"We were _just _talking."

"What, with your _hands_?" He hissed.

"We were just talking," she said again. "Nothing was going on."

He snorted.

"And you'd have known that if you just _listened _to me," she continued.

"Whatever."

Casey stood up suddenly.

"_What _is with your attitude?" She narrowed her eyes.

He remained silent. He really _didn't _know what he was on about. Something strange shot through his core when he found out she was out with Max.

"Why were you out with him?"

She stepped closer to him.

"That doesn't answer my question, does it?" She crossed her arms. "What is your problem?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"What?" She leaned in closer.

"I don't know!" He shouted, shooting up from his bed, causing Casey to back up slightly. "You shouldn't have been out with him! How would that look to Em-"

"Were they there, Derek?" She snarled. "No, they weren't. And if they were, it'd _fine_ because we were just out as two _friends_."

He huffed.

"I _really _don't know what's wrong with you, Derek." She shook her head in disgust and shuffled past him. "Get yourself together."

The room shook as she slammed the door behind her.

000

"... because she just _had _to get remarried..."

Edwin plopped down on the couch next to Casey.

"I'd ask what's wrong, but then I'd have to pretend to _care_," he said, taking a chip into his mouth.

She glared at him.

"_Please. _You're the _last _person I'd want to talk about my problems with."

"O-kay," he shrugged, chugging down his soda.

There was a moment of silence.

"You're brother's such a jerk!" She blurted out.

He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

"What is his problem?"

"Does this have something to do with the incident at the Snack Shack this afternoon?"

She sent him a confused look.

"He talked to you about that?"

"No," he shrugged again. "From the way you two barged through the front door arguing, and with that black ring around Dereks eye... it's kinda hard to miss."

She shook her head, "Don't you have something _better_ to do?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. See ya," he stood up.

Casey grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Well, did he mention anything to you?"

"No," he sighed.

"_Nothing_?" She tried again.

"Well..." He pursed his lips.

"What?" She shrieked, taking him by the collar.

"He sorta left in a fit. Like, he'd keep cursing and muttering something about 'no-good-stupid-quarter-back-girlfriend-stealers'."

Casey grinned suddenly. And then again, it was kind of hard not to.

* * *

_Bleh, it was pretty long, right? Longer than most of the others, anyway. But, I hope you liked this one. Drama drama DRAMA. Reviews? Please?_

_I _don't _have an expectation, seeing as this chapter was rather dreary. But it would _really _encourage me to update if I got a good number of reviews. Thanksalot._


	9. Forgiven, but not Forgotten

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I think I got 22 for that chapter. By the way, this sudden burst of inspiration happens to be contributed __**by **_**-Epitome of Bold (idea-review for chapter 7)** _and_**Newsiefreak172 (idea-review for chapter 7, which will eventually come up, most likely, in the next chapter. Just wanted to give her credit before I forget)** _for really good ideas. Thank you! Love to you all_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 9**

"Derek, you are the biggest nerd, possibly, _ever_!"

He looked up from his computer to see Casey standing in his doorway, hands on her hips, holding back laughter.

"What?"

"'No-good-quarter-back-girlfriend-stealers?'" She giggled.

His eyes widened a minute, before quickly narrowing.

"Who told you that?"

The look in her eyes stated, clearly, who the tattler was.

"Edwin." He hissed.

He quickly stood up, marching to his door. Before he could pummel Edwin to a pulp, Casey firmly rested her hands on his chest.

"Derek, don't," she chuckled.

He looked down at her, confusion flashing across his face. "What?"

She softly pushed him back, so that they were a good 1-foot away.

"That must be the most nicest... and _cheesiest_, thing you've ever said."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you, and what've you done with my super-keener of a sister?"

She feigned hurt.

"Sheesh, Derek, way to ruin a feel good family moment."

She giggled slightly, and turned on her heel, making her way back to her room.

"MacDonald, don't think you're getting any more compliments from me!" He called.

Casey rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"I don't plan on it, Venturi."

000

"What're you doing?"

Derek glanced up from his TV as Casey sat on the armrest of his recliner.

"Dancing," he muttered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"Get off," he groaned, nudging her.

"No way!" She clutched his arm, and sat firmly in her place.

He pushed her a little harder, but she kept her grip on his arm, causing her to fall back.

"Der-ek!"

She gulped suddenly, noticing where the actions had caused her to fall.

"Um..."

She was laying horizontally across his lap, his hands on the small of her back, the other rested across her waist. Her hand was still clinging to his arm, the other clutching the collar of his shirt. She could still see the faded, black ring around his right eye.

"Geez, Case, I know I'm irresistable, but don't you think this is a bit too... sudden?"

She scowled, shifting so she was on the opposite armrest. He chuckled, flipping the channel.

"You're such a jerk, Derek."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Ugh, you're despicable."

She got up and made her way to kitchen, using the back of her hand to swat him across the head.

"Brat," he muttered.

"Freak." She shot back over her shoulder.

She entered the kitchen, and noticed Nora sitting at the island, skimming a People Magazine.

"Hey, mom."

"Casey."

Casey stood across from Nora, and peered down at the magazine.

"Lindsay Lohan's back in rehab?"

"Mhm."

The next few moments were dead silent. A few minutes later, Lizzie emereged, not looking up from the book clutched in her hand.

"Hey, Case, how's that bet going--oh."

Caseys and Lizzies eyes grew wide. Nora turned to face her eldest daughter, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Casey, how _is _that bet going?" The corner of their mother's mouth quirked into a smirk.

_Derek's _smirk.

"Mom..."

"I think I'll just go... read... upstairs," Lizzie dashed in a quick exit.

"How long have you known...?"

"Casey," Nora sighed, clasping her hands on the table. "You should know that the 'my friend' thing never works with parents. Do you think we were born yesterday?"

Casey looked down.

"No, I guess not."

"So how've you and Derek been doing, then?"

"Not too good," she mumbled.

"Hmf. Not too hard to believe."

"So I've heard."

"I hope you're not planning on quitting..."

Casey jerked her head up.

"You're _actually _suggesting I go on with this?"

Her mother shrugged.

"Well, I know pretty darn well you two don't have a hundred and fifty dollars. And _I_, personally, am not going to be there to lend you money if you lose."

Casey smiled.

"I didn't expect you to."

000

"_Nora_ knows?"

Casey nodded, as the two proceeded to walk down the hall.

"What'd she say?"

"She didn't say she wasn't okay with it."

Derek heaved a sigh of relief.

"Samily alert."

Casey quickly took Dereks hand in her own.

"Morning," they chirped in unison.

Emilys eyes darted, momentarily, to their clasped hands.

"Hey," Sam nodded, his gaze wandering to their hands, as well.

"So..." Derek interjected. "Lunch, then?"

They nodded, and all four walked side by side to the cafeteria, earning a few wolf whistles here and there.

"Um..." Emily scratched her head as they reached an empty table. "Can I talk to you, for a minute, Sam?"

He nodded.

"We'll be right back."

Casey and Derek watched as they scurried off.

"About us?"

"Definitely."

Derek scoffed.

"What?" Casey sent him a confused look.

"Hand."

She looked down and noticed their fingers were still entwined.

"Oh," she quickly pulled away.

Derek watched as Emily and Sam whispered in a corner. Emily threw her hands up and Sam shrugged.

"God, I never knew I could hate Emily so much." Casey snarled.

"Yeah," he answered simply, not redirecting his gaze.

"And I'm sorry, but I'm not too hot with Sam either."

"Uh huh."

Sam nodded silently and he and Emily walked slowly back to the table.

"They are just two diabolical, rascaly, sneaky..."

"Uh, Case..."

They were getting closer, and Caseys insults kept getting louder.

"... wily, atrocious..."

"Casey!"

Before she could send him a confused look, she was interrupted with his lips crashing against hers.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. My dad's making me get off, since my laptop broke, I have to use the house computer. Anywho, I hope you liked._

_Feedback, please?? I'll write more later if I could just get some good feedback. Thanksalot!_


	10. Many, many Explanations

_All I can say is: THANK YOU. I was totally surprised with the number of reviews I got! Thanks so much to you all. Loves and hugs. __I present, Chapter 10!_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 10**

"Oooh!"

Wait, were people _actually _cooing?

"Aww..."

_And _awe-ing!? Derek rolled his eyes under his closed lids. Casey, completely taken aback, gasped against his lips. She had no idea what was going on.

From somewhere in the crowd, they heard someone squeal, "Tori, look!"... followed by a shriek and a tray clattering on the floor.

_Pefect. _

Suddenly, Casey had a tingling sensation in her body. Derek had hit a soft spot, causing her to erupt a whimper from the back of her throat. Derek, unaware at how long this was going on, smirked. Why _was_ he still kissing her? She was far from continuing to ramble on, so there wasn't any need for him to be kissing her anymore, right?

But, he couldn't find himself to pull away. Casey and her vanilla scent lingered on his lips, only causing him to deepen the kiss. It felt... good. _Really _good actually. So good, in fact, that Casey didn't even make an attempt to pull away.

"Oh, now don't mind us..."

The two pulled away quickly, yet a bit reluctantly. Emily had her eyebrows raised, her hands glued to her hips. Sams mouth was formed in an 'O' shape, and his eyes were wide with confusion.

"Ahem," Casey scoffed, pink blotches forming on her cheeks.

Derek smirked at Sam and Emily.

"Oh, now were you two standing there just now?" He asked cooly. "We had _no _idea."

Emily sneered, "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't."

Derek sent her a sheepish grin.

"...That's _hot_, dude!" Some guy, amidst the enormous crowd of kids, suddenly called out.

There were a few wolf whistles and 'Yeah!'s' that erupted from other people. Casey grunted in disgust, and immediately stood up.

"Oh, '_dude_', you have _no _idea."

And with that, she sent one last look at Derek, before brushing past Emily and Sam on her way out.

000

"You haven't said _anything _the whole ride home..."

And she didn't plan to now. Casey tossed her bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Thanks, sis," Derek grabbed the bottle out of her hands and guzzled it down.

She rolled her eyes and took out another one.

"What's up with _you_?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"What's up with _me_?" She spat, slamming her water bottle down on the counter. "What's up with me, is that I just had a makeout session, in front of the whole school, might I add, with my _step-brother_!"

"Ah," he said simply. "That."

"That's _all _you have to say?"

She shot him a dagger glare, while he merilly shrugged.

"What do you want me to say, Case?"

She thought a moment, "I want you to explain _why _you did it."

"Aren't you supposed to be the 'smart' one?" He said, as if it were so obvious. "You were talking crap about Sam and Emily, and I had to shut you up."

Her eyes started to narrow.

"And you couldn't get my attention any other way?" She asked in disgust. "You're so sleazy."

She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"It takes two to tango, Case," he called.

She stopped and turned on her heel, Derek leaning against the kitchen island.

"You can't be _serious_," she bickered, walking back into the kitchen. "I wasn't in _any _part of your stupid plan."

The corners of his mouth twitched, as he crossed his arms.

"You kissed back," he said slyly.

She inhaled sharply.

"No, I didn't," she choked out.

"Well, you didn't pull away."

Now, he smirked fully. The smirk he gave when he knew something. And _liked _it.

"That's... that's because..." Casey was at loss for words. He was right. She _didn't _pull away.

"Admit it, Casey," he said, smiling. "You liked it."

"Ugh," she shook her head. "God, no."

"Oh, yes, you did," he pressed.

"_No_, I didn't," she stated firmly. "Now come off it."

He shook his head, "Not until you admit it."

"Derek," she barked. "I didn't enjoy it. Not one bit."

Okay, so it was a little, itty-bitty lie. Maybe she _did _enjoy it a little. But she would rather make-out with the entire chess team before she admitted that.

He pouted, "Fine."

She sneered.

"You're _so _immature."

"Denial." He shook his head. "One day, you're going to admit it."

"Never," she said assuringly. "Never in a million years."

"Sure, MacDonald," he winked at her. "No girl, no matter how stubborn, has _ever _turned down Derek Venturi."

"Well, here's one that _will_." She called after him, when he exited the kitchen. "You can count on that."

He snorted, obviously disbelieving. But Casey didn't blame him.

How could he believe that, when she was having a hard time herself?

000

"How's the dinner, kids?"

"Great."

"Good."

"Mmm."

"Delicious."

"Fantastic."

George quirked a brow at these unenthusiastic approvals, and merrily shrugged it off.

"So," Nora interjected, after a few moments of silence. "How's that bet coming along?"

Casey tossed her fork down, angrily, and stood up. "You know what, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Yeah," Derek scooted out of his chair, as well. "Can I be excused?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" George called, and they halted. "Not so fast..."

The two sent a look at each other and hesitantly sat back down.

"What's this 'bet'?" He asked curiously.

Neither answered, just stared at their plate of mashed potatoes and rib-eye steak.

"Well," Nora decided to answer for them. "Casey and Derek got involved with a bet last week."

"Oh?"

"Mom," Casey snapped, shooting Nora an angry glare. "Can you _not_?"

George's eyes darted from Nora, to Casey, to Derek in a swift second.

"Casey?"

"Dad..."

"Derek."

"Nora?"

"Mom!"

"Casey...?"

"George."

"Nora."

"Marti!"

Everyone directed their gaze to Marti, who was supporting a toothy grin.

"Alright, what's going on, here?"

Casey sighed, "Well... Derek... Derek and _I_, we... we accepted this bet with Sam and Emily."

Derek shot her a questioning look, which she simply ignored.

"And the bet was...?

"If Casey and me and could stay together for a month," Derek answered, suddenly. "You know... as a couple."

There was a sudden outburst of laughing that erupted from George, who earned a look from everyone at the table.

"You're funny, kids, you're hilarious! You're..." He chuckled nervously, his eyes darting between everyone, who looked at him like he had gone insane. "... not kidding..."

They shook their heads, avoiding eye contact.

George coughed, and straightened up in his seat, before continuing.

"I see..." He said, suddenly serious again. "Well, who would like to explain first?"

Derek looked at Casey, who looked over at Nora, who was staring at George.

Well, this night was going to be longer than they planned.

* * *

_I'm sorry this update took so long, I forgot to mention. But I really had no idea how to write and explain this one. So, be nice. Reviews? Do you have _any _idea how happy I'll be if I get over 200? ... and 10? 15? 20?! Just joking, but, _boyy _would that be AMAZING. Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Movie Date

_You guys are _AMAZING. _I'm SO sorry it's taken me THIS long to review, but I've been extremely busy with school, and everytime I get to writing, I lose my inspiration. :( So once again, terribly sorry. And thanks to all who reviewed. Loves and hugs!_

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 11**

"... _it's _unacceptable _Nora!_"

Derek and Casey were perched at the top of the stairs.

"_George, be reasonable..._"

"I do _not _believe I'm _eavesdropping_," Casey groaned, venom dripping from each emphasized word.

"Oh, Casey," Derek tsked. "You and your _virgin _ears..."

Casey quirked an eyebrow.

"My '_virgin _ears'?"

"Sh!"

"... _it's incest, Nora... and I know incest!_"

Casey and Derek rolled their eyes as he rambled on about 'The Incest Laws and Taking Action' for the umpteenth time. And for some reason, Casey could feel her mom rolling her eyes at the exact same moment, far away as they were.

"We're not even related," Derek sighed.

"We're not even _dating_," she corrected.

She caught him stiffen for a moment, out of the corner of her eye, but the action went as quickly as it came.

"Right," he mumbled.

Deciding not to give it a second thought, Casey diverted her attention back to the conversation in the basement. They were speaking in low voices, barely audible, and she leaned in.

There was silence, before a shaky sigh and, "Alright."

There was a sound of shuffling footsteps; the two glanced at each other, before getting up and running to their rooms as quietly as possible.

"Derek, Casey?"

They peeked out of their doors and nodded, before walking downstairs, acting casual.

"What's up, Dad?" Derek said, cooly.

George let out a hesitant sigh.

"Nora and I have been talking..."

Casey raised her eyebrows, feigning innocence, "Oh?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "And, we decided, as wrong as this may seem..."

Derek, Casey and Nora sent him a look, as if to say 'go on'.

"... we decided to," he sighed. "Let you continue with this bet."

Casey looked over at Derek, who was grinning widely.

"Well," she said, a smirk slowly spreading across her face as well. "We thank you for your long, thought-out decision."

He nodded slightly, before dismissing the two, who couldn't run up the stairs fast enough.

000

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?"

Derek looked up from his magazine, to see a timid Casey standing in his doorway.

"You're the math wiz," he muttered, shifting his gaze back to the magazine. "Figure it out."

She snarled, stepping into his room.

"Well, let's see..."

She started to count silently, ticking off numbers on her fingers.

"We've got about... two weeks and three days more."

Derek feigned shock, widening his eyes and tipping his head from side to side.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "You are _so _immature."

"Boy, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that..."

"Anyway," she cut off, wanting to avoid any upcoming arguments. "Do you believe George thinks we're going to _grow _on each other?"

He 'tshed', "Yeah, tell me about it."

She chuckled, "It's nearly..."

"...impossible..."

"...never in..."

"...a million years..."

She nodded slowly.

"I mean, it _is _impossible, right?" She blurted, before she could stop herself.

He sent her a questioning look, his eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah," he said rather slowly.

She nodded furiously, her cheeks turning pink.

What was she _saying_?!

Derek scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," he snarked. "But I don't want to catch it. Skidaddle."

He waved his hand towards the door, and buried his nose back in his magazine.

She tried to sneer, but all that came was a frown, as she stepped outside his room.

He was right.

Something _was _wrong with her, and she really wanted to know what it was.

000

"Hey, Der."

Derek looked over his shoulder, to see a girl twirling her hair and biting her lip flirtatiously.

"Hey."

"So..." She said, giggling. "I just wanted to know..."

She paused, giving Derek the oppurtunity to look her over. He was pretty sure her name was Michaela. She was short, probably not much taller than Tori. She had short, brown hair, and freckles lined her nose and cheeks.

She was definitely Derek Venturi material.

"... and wanted to know if you wanted to come...?"

He hadn't realized she had continued her conversation, and looked back into her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Me and my friend, Jane...we were going out to the movies this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to..."

She stopped again, and giggled softly.

"Go with me?"

"Su--"

He stopped. Wait, what was he doing?

He was already going out with Casey...

Okay, that didn't sound right. I mean, they weren't _really _going out, Casey mentioned that herself the other night. One date wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sure," he finished.

A huge grin spread across her face.

"Great," she squeeled, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. "Pick me up at nine?"

He nodded, and flashed her a smirk, and she sashayed away. He opened the note. It said Michaela's name on it, sure enough, at the top, her 'i' dotted with a small heart.

'Cute,' he thought.

Her number was drawn dreamily after, then her address.

Who could it hurt, right?

000

"Where're you going?"

Derek looked up to see Casey sitting on the couch, a book sitting in her lap.

"Out," he said simply. "With Sam and Ralph," he added quickly.

"Where?"

He slipped on his leather jacket, popping the collar.

"None of your business," he said shortly.

"God..." She sneered.

He slid his cellphone into his pocket, along with some cash.

"What time will you be home, at least?"

He rolled his eyes, and check his watch.

"Eleven," he said. "Twelve tops. Happy, mother?"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Don't wait up," he said, grabbing his car keys and opening the front door.

"Trust me..."

The door closed, and Casey could hear him locking it, then getting into the car, starting it, and driving off.

Suddenly, she had the urge to get out of the house, as well. She checked the clock; 9:05. Way too early to sleep. Who could she call?

Max? No. She definitely wouldn't want another reinactment. And plus, she doubted he would see her after the last incident.

Noah? Hah!

Kendra? Okay, she did _not _just think that.

Finally, she grabbed the phone off the hook, and dialed.

"Hey, Em?" She spoke. "It's Casey. You wanna hang out? Cool, I've just been _dying _to see this new movie that came out..."

000

"...'We are here... and we are waiting'..."

The ending credits rolled, and everyone stood up. Derek slung his arm over Michaela as they exited the theatre, Jane and her date, Kane, following behind.

"That movie was _incredible_," Michaela commented.

"Incredible," Jane repeated, giggling.

"Sure," he replied, lazily. Actually, he thought 'Transformers' was rather boring. He'd seen better action movies. He rolled his eyes while Jane and Michaela swooned over how "dreamy Shia LeBouf looked".

"Ohh," Michaela squealed suddenly, pointing towards the arcade. Derek followed her gaze over to a classic 'Claw Machine'. "That teddy bear is _so _cute!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Chaela," Jane said quietly. "No one e_ver_ wins those things."

"Beg to differ," Derek cut in suddenly.

Everyone diverted their gaze over to him, who simply shrugged.

"I can do it."

They walked over to the machine, Michaela giggling with anticipation.

Derek inserted twenty-five cents, and hovered the claw over the teddy bear expertly. He pressed the red button down. The claw grabbed hold of the bear's stomach, and pulled it up, bringing it over to, and dropping it into, the hole.

"Aww," Michaela cried. "Thanks, Der."

He handed her the prize, and ran a hand through his hair.

"No problem," he shrugged.

She wriggled under his arm, causing it to land on her shoulder once more, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You're amazing, Derek," she admired.

He gave a half-heartedly smile. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. A sudden jolt shot through him, as Caseys face flashed in his mind, and he jumped, seperating from her.

"Der, sweetie, you okay?" She cooed, running a hand up and down his arm, soothingly.

"Uh, yeah," he said, inching away from her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She looked over at Jane, smiling suggestively, and giggled.

"Sure, Der!"

He led her over to a small, empty corner, and she leaned against the wall.

"Look, Mich," he started, ruffling his hair. "I have a confession to make."

She looked up at him with eager eyes, and nodded.

"You see," he place a hand on one side of her, against the wall. "I really have..."

"Oh, Derek," she cut off, shooting him a warm smile. "I have feelings for you, too!"

"What? No wait, you don't under--"

Before he could explain, he found her lips crashing ever so roughly against his own. Her arms traveled up his shoulders and around his neck.

Wait! What the...?!

His eyes shot open as she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. But there was no way in _hell _that she was getting it. He pressed his hands against her waist, attempting to shove her off. He wriggled away from her mouth, leaving her gasping for air.

"What the hell is your prob..."

His eyes were caught on a young girl standing in the middle of the lobby, her eyes wide with shock, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Casey.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was so crappy! Ugh. But if I tried to redo it, it would just come out crappier. Sorry, I'm having major issues writing, so... please forgive the unbelievably terrible chapter. I promise to God the next will be better. I just needed an idea for this chapter; plus I'm kind of rushing to take a shower. Feedback? Be brutal, please! Criticise, by all means! I must know how I did. Thanksyouall._


	12. What's up with you?

**Author's Note:** I think I'm taking a new spin on some things, because of a certain review I got, you know who you are ;) Don't worry, it's completely a good thing, I suppose, for those who are sick of the 'Casey-drama-blow-out' cliche :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 12**

She didn't run. She didn't even yell. She just turned on her heel, towards her theater.

Derek shrugged out of Michaela's grasp and hurried over to Casey.

"It's not what it looked like," was the first thing she heard when her came up next to her.

"It never is, Derek," she sighed, refusing to make eye contact. Just keeping her eyes dead straight ahead of her.

"Honestly, Casey. She came onto me..."

"Don't _all _girls?"

He laughed at her comeback. "Of course."

"Look, Derek, I'm not in the mood to talk about this, okay? I came here to see a movie, and that's what I'm going to do," she said as she stopped in front of Theater No. 12. "Just go home."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he considered where this would get him.

Nowhere.

He clamped his mouth shut and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"'Kay. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

She nodded, her eyes glued to the stainless steel doors, one hand on the handle. They both just stood there, maybe for a moment or two. Then, she pushed open the door.

"Bye."

Derek ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. He walked back over to his group of three, where Michaela was waiting anxiously and a _tad _impatiently.

"_Derrie-poo_," she said, irritated. "Where _were_ you? You went so AWOL, there."

"Yeah. Sorry," he mumbled, anger from hearing the word 'Derrie-poo' building up inside of him.

"Anyways," she said passively. She latched onto his arm, for the umpteenth time. "Let's go out to eat. Your treat? Whad'ya say?"

The word _bitch _came to mind.

"Or," he said, pulling his arm from hers, then burying his hands in his pockets again. "I could just go home."

"Wha--?" She pouted her lip.

"My treat," he added, smiling impishly, then turning on his heel.

"_Derek_!" Michaela called after him. "I thought we were _meant_ to be together, but apparently not, considering you're a frickin' jerk!"

He smirked, then turned back to face her, "And you happen to be a _real _bitch. Ever heard of the term 'Opposites Attract'? Guess it wouldn't have worked out in the first place."

He winked at her, relishing her embarrassed, taken back expression.

Then, he walked away, feeling her eyes burning through his back.

000

Casey closed the door behind her discreetly, turning the latch.

The lights were off in the house, so she took it that everyone was asleep. She checked her watch, 12:03. She sighed. After the movie, which ended about an hour ago, she told Emily she'd walk home. That she needed time alone.

She took a long breath. She'd seen Derek. With another girl. And let's just say there was no gap. He looked pretty into it, too.

She shook her head violently.

Derek was probably telling the truth, maybe she _did _come onto him. Most girls did.

Casey didn't reallyknow why she cared so much. The _regular_ Casey McDonald would roll her eyes and walk away, waving it off as nothing more than a one-night-stand.

Whatever.

She was tired and all thought-out.

She made her way up the stairs, in the dark, refusing to look up when she passed Derek's door.

"Ow, crap!" She cursed.

"Umf," someone hissed.

"Edwin?" She tried, looking for whoever she collided with.

"Nah, you're _other_, favorite _step_-brother." Empasis on the '_step_'.

She froze.

"Movie end late?" Derek asked.

Casey could make out his silhouette in the darkness.

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

There was silence. She started to walk off in the direction of her room, brushing past him. He grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Case, uh, I think we need to talk," he said, his voice raspy and deep.

"Whatever it is, I think it can wait until tomorrow."

"C'mon, you choose _now _of all times to not speak your mind?"

She rolled her eyes, "Derek, I'm tired."

"Well, I'm not," he retorted, "So now is pretty much the best time to talk."

"And tomorrow would be an even better time." She pulled her arm away.

"Fine." He huffed. "Tomorrow."

_Something _was wrong with her.

000

"So, what happened to you last night?" Emily asked.

"I went home?" Casey tried, managing a chuckle.

"You know what I mean, Case..."

"I do?"

"I'm pretty sure you do." Her best friend stopped her in her tracks. "You were so spaced out during the movies. Even more than usual, Space Case."

She shrugged, "I guess didn't notice."

"Right," Emily said simply. "Look, Case. If you want me out of your business, just say so. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Okay," Casey said. "Emily, I want you out of my business."

Emily's mouth formed an 'O' shape and Casey burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She snorted. "But, honestly, Em, nothing happened and nothing _is _happening. I promise."

_Yeah_, Casey thought. _That's it. Lie your way out, little coward. _

Emily 'hmf'ed and pouted her lip, "Fine, whatever."

They walked a little farther when Emily suddenly said, "How're you and Derek?"

Casey's heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or maybe three. Four tops.

"H-huh?"

"You and _Derek_? The last bit of action I saw was the cafeteria scene, and you stormed out so fast, I thought we'd get sucked into your tornado," she laughed.

When Casey didn't answer, Emily continued, "Speaking of, where _is _Derek? Shouldn't you and him be putting on some kind of act to win me and Sam over?"

"I don't know," she said shortly.

"Don't you guys, like, live in the same household? How could you not know?"

"Look, I just don't _know_, okay?" Casey said, a little snappier than she'd wanted. She'd rather not mention that she bolted out of the house in the morning in order to avoid seeing or talking to Derek.

"Okay, okay," Emily said softly. "Take a chill pill, Casey."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Are you guys... fighting?"

"No, what makes you think that?" She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Because whenever you and Derek fight, you get all tense and frantic..."

"I'm _not _tense," she said. "And we're _not _fighting."

"Good. Because you know what that would mean, right?"

"Losing the bet," Casey nodded. "So why would I want to risk it, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Right, so here's drama," Casey said suddenly, motioning to Room 48B, glad to have an excuse to leave. "Talk to you later, Em."

Without giving Emily a chance to respond, she twirled around and swiftly went into the classroom.

000

"So, what's up with _you_, dude?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up with me'?" Derek asked, throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

"You're so... distant," Sam shrugged. "Like something's on your mind."

"Nope," Derek said instantly. "Nothing."

"You sure?" His friend asked, concerned. "You need to vent?"

Derek sneered, "No, _Sam_, I don't need to _vent_."

"Touchy," Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Look, whatever, okay?"

"'Kay."

They walked in silence to fifth period English.

"So, is D-Rock gonna meet up at your pad after school?" Sam asked, changing the topic.

"Uh, no, not today," Derek said quietly.

"Excuse me? Why not?" Sam questioned.

"'Cause I have to do something today."

"Oh, um, okay then," he said slowly, taking note on Derek's out-of-the-blue-seriousness. "You're not like... doing drugs or anything, man?"

"What the hell?" Derek snapped. "No, Sam! Why would you even..."

"Well, what else could possibly make you flake out on your own band?"

"I'm not _flaking_, dude." He sighed. "If you _must _know, I have to have a little chat with Casey."

"Why, what'd you do _this _time?"

"Nothing!" Derek lied. "Sheesh, do you ever think that sometimes the fights aren't always _my _fault?"

Sam scratched his chin in thought, "Nope, not really."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Is this something that, let's say, would benefit me and Emily? An argument of some sort?" Sam asked cockily.

"Not at all."

000

Casey inhaled. Then, she exhaled. Then, inhaled once more. Then, unlocked her front door. She turned the knob, and opened the door slightly, peering inside. When no trace of Derek was found anywhere, she made a full body entrance.

She took off her coat and went to hang it up on the coat rack.

"Looking for me?"

She gave a little shriek, whipping her jacket with her head, and turned to see Derek at the top of the staircase. The coat rack came clattering to the floor, sending a flurry of fabric everywhere.

"God, Derek!" She barked, bending over to gather the coats. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack!?"

He smirked, galloping down the stairs to assist her. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier to tie you up and get you to talk to me."

She didn't respond, but narrowed her eyes at him and stood up the coat rack.

"What's up with you, Casey?" He asked.

"Funny, Emily asked the same thing earlier," she huffed.

"So did Sam."

They hung up the coats silently, not making any eye contact.

"So," Derek said, once all the damage had been cleaned up. "Are you ready to talk or do I have to get the rope?"

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait, guys. I'd appreciate it if you'd me know how I did and how I can improve. Oh, and also what you'd guys like to see in the next chapter? Thanks much. DASEY NEXT CHAPTER, FOR SURE :)


	13. Now or Never

**Author's note:** Thanks _so _much for all the reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said, there will _definitely _be some Dasey in this chapter. Maybe a little more than you bargained for, but that's for me to write and for you to find out ;)

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 13**

"Alright," Casey sighed exasperatedly. "I guess there's no getting around this."

"Not really."

"Derek," she started, sucking in her in her breath. "I'm not mad that you... kissed Michaela. Kissing girls is just what... what you _do_, I guess."

She winced at this, her mind wandering to the fact that the lips that had crashed against hers only recently ended up on some bubbly brunette who made a piece of chalk look like Einstein.

Derek's lip curled up at the corner, "Uh huh..."

"I guess I was just angry that you lied about going out with her. Or went _out _with her, for that matter," she said, refusing to make any sort of eye contact.

"Okay," he huffed. "Is that it?"

She shrugged, "You tell me...?"

One of Derek's eyebrows quirked. "_Me _tell _you_? Since when do you ever give me a say in anything?"

Casey's mouth was formed in a straight line, "What else is there to say...?"

"I dunno," he said slowly. "But you're _Casey McDonald_... you never _not _have anything to say."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"Well, it's kind of creeping me out," he scratched at his head. "I just can't believe you're not making a bigger deal out of this."

"Honestly," she inhaled. "I'm a little tired of making a huge explosion over things. I guess it gets a little over-rated."

"A _little_?"

"Okay, a _lot_ over-rated. But, I'm 'Casey McDonald'," she mimmicked, using air quotes. "It's my job to be over-rated." She smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking some days off," he huffed again, suppressing a shaky laugh.

Casey's lips twitched for a moment, and Derek couldn't help but notice how... peachy they looked. And tasted.

... Wait... _peachy_? The hell...?

Suddenly, she put one hand on the staircase, as if somehow sensing his discomfort.

"I'm, uh... going to," she murmured, searching for an excuse. "Read. Or something."

"Yeah," he muttered quickly, almost thankful for the badly disguised lie. "You do that."

"Nice talking to you..." She said softly, before rushing up the stairs.

Her door quickly slammed, and Casey sunk down to her floor.

_"Nice talking to you..."_?! What was she, sixty? How much lamer could she get?

00

_"Nice talking to you..."_? Wasn't that some kind of frouey-ish, old lady tea-talk?

Derek was also in his room soon after their little conversation.

But he wasn't _just _thinking about her words. More like where the words came from. Her mouth... Yes, her lips, okay? Sue him. After all, his own had been latched onto hers, so it wasn't technically a sin, right? Right. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"There is nothing wrong with liking your step-sister," he said quietly, before he could understand the words coming out of his mouth.

"Dude, are you spacing out on me?"

Derek shook the thought away immediately, "Nah, man. What were you saying?"

Sam scoffed on the other line, "Nevermind. Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, _Sammy_," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just _peachy_..."

Hm, kind of like Casey's lips.

_Stop it!_

"Stop what?" His friend asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You just told me to 'stop it'..." Sam said slowly.

Shoot, he said that out loud? "No, I didn't..."

"Uh, _yeah_, you did," he almost shouted. "Okay, what is your damage, man?!"

"Nothing!" Derek almost-shouted back with equal intensity. "Get off my back, Sam! Jesus."

"Whatever," Sam exhaled. "Aparently, there's something on your mind, what with all the talking to yourself and gazing at Casey twenty-four seven."

"Ex_cuse _me?"

"Forget it," Sam huffed again. "I gotta go. See your crazy ass on Monday."

Derek clicked the phone off and tossed it onto his mattress. He sighed, and ran his palms roughly along his face. He hadn't been _that _obvious, had he? He could've sworn he was beyond discreet.

Okay, maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

But it was only Casey for Christ's sake.

Sue him.

00

_"Get off my back, Sam! Jesus."_

Casey perked up from her spot on her bed. Was Derek yelling? At Sam?

She got up from her mattress and made her way towards her door.

_"Ex_cuse _me?"_

Sam was probably getting an earful, poor guy. She heard the phone click off and Derek exhale deeply. What was going on? She gave up when she didn't hear anymore sounds from his room, and plopped down on the foot of her duvet.

Suddenly, she found her hand had come up to her mouth. To her lips. She traced around them, and she could almost, so barely, feel his against hers.

She scowled and slapped her hand away.

She was _losing _it. But it wasn't her fault... someone should've warned her that 'being' with Derek could make her a little...

There should be, like, a warning label that came with him.

"Derek Venturi: Warning - Charming when wants to be, may cause slight swooning and fast heart-beating, should not be used by children."

Yeah, that's what it should say. She sighed; she couldn't even believe the thought was occuring to her.

"Knock, knock?"

Her head whipped around instantly to find Lizzie standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Liz," Casey said, motioning to her. "Come in, come in."

"Whatsup?" Lizzie asked.

"I should be asking _you _that," Casey chuckled. "It seems like ages since I last talked to you."

"I know," she smiled softly. Then, apologetically, "Sorry for exposing your bet."

"Eh, it's not big deal," her older sister shrugged. "I don't see why George had to _make _it such a big deal, thought."

"Maybe he thinks you two are going to get serious?" Lizzie tried.

"That's funny, Liz," Casey chuckled. "Like me and _Derek _are ever going to get serious. He's got about the 'serious' range of a teaspoon. We're talking _no _seriousness whatsoever... You could pretty much call it serious_less_--"

"Casey," Lizzie said suddenly. "You're babbling."

"Oh, right," she huffed. "Sorry."

"Casey," Lizzie repeated.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"You only babble when you're really angry... or you're in a major 'love-pickle'. And I don't recall you being a PMS-er anytime recently."

Casey gaped at her younger sibling, "That is completely _un_true!"

"Is not!" Her sister retorted. "Casey... you're not getting too into it, are you?"

"Absolutely not," she lied. "And even if I was, why would you be so concerned?"

"I have nothing against you and Derek being together," Lizzie mumbled quickly.

"What?" She wasn't sure she heard her sister correctly.

"I'm on your side, that's all I'm saying," she sighed. Then, she smiled once more and sauntered out of the room.

What could she _possibly _mean? Lizzie didn't actually think that there was chance that her and _Derek _would become serious?

Because that was just im_possible_.

00

"Derek?"

He glanced up to see Casey leaning against his door frame.

"Yo?"

"What're you doing?"

Derek held up his magazine obviously, "Reading...?"

"A comic book," she snorted, stepping in and taking a seat in his desk chair, swiveling around.

"Hey, you have _your _definition of reading and I have mine," he shrugged, scanning a page.

Casey fiddled with a pencil while breathing out through her nose.

After a few minutes of silence, and Casey toying with various objects on his desk, Derek looked up at her, "Is that all you wanted, 'cause if so, you can leave..."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do you have to care?"

"Because it affects me..." She whined.

He put a hand to his heart, mimmickingly, "Oh my, I'm sorry I forgot to add you onto my list of things I happen to _care _about... oh wait, I didn't _forget_, I just decided not to put you on it!"

She sneered, "Ass."

"Why are you even in here?" He asked incredulously. "You're getting _sass_ all over my things."

"I dunno," she sighed. "I talked to Lizzie just now..."

"O_kay_..." He said slowly.

"And she thinks that we're going to become... a thing," she said shakily.

"A _thing_?" He sputtered.

"Like, a thing _thing_," she nodded.

His heart was pounding out through his mouth. He stood up suddenly, trying to get the feeling back into his body.

"That's... that's--"

"Crazy?" She finished for him.

"Yeah... and Lizzie's," he took a big breath. "She's, uh--"

"Crazy...?" She said again.

"Uh huh," he whipped his head up at her.

And at that moment, brown met blue and neither spoke. It was now or never.

Derek moved closer to her, "Crazy."

Casey's eyes bugged and her heart did a wild back-flip. It was now or never.

They were inches apart when she whispered, "Absolutely crazy."

Then, just like that, the gap was closed longingly and his lips met hers in temptation. She stood up abruptly and he hoisted her up onto the desk. Her hands looped around his neck as they tumbled messily onto his bed.

Before they knew what was happening, Casey was on her back, Derek hovering above her, their lips still crushed against each other. He slipped his hands under her loose shirt, grasping for every available piece of skin within reach.

A moan erupted from deep within her throat, surprisingly, and Derek smirked with pleasure, fumbling with the zipper on her jeans. Suddenly, Casey broke lip-lock and put a stopping hand on his chest.

His heart stopped. No, _no_, NO! She couldn't pull the good-girl-'you're-my-brother-we're siblings' crap. Not now. Right now, he needed her.

However, his heart sped up just as fast when she smirked and said, "Does this mean I'm officially on your list?"

"Consider you _added_," he winked, tugging down her pants pleadingly.

And she obliged.

It was now.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the bit, and I hope it wasn't too corny. R&R, yeah? Thank youuuu!


	14. Strange

**Author's Note: **Oh, just read ;)

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 14**

_Trrr. Trrr._

Casey bolted up. In _her _bed.

What happened last night...?

She rubbed her eyes and glanced down at her clothes. Her jeans and shirt from yesterday. She must've forgotten to change. Nothing was different... nothing was _Derek's_.

Her head was spinning and buzzing with confusion. No, the buzzing was her alarm; she jammed her finger on the 'Snooze' button.

_What_ happened last night!?

She could've sworn she was in Derek's room. On his bed. In his arms. And they were...

Oh God.

Oh _God_.

Oh God, oh God, oh _GOD_!

Casey jumped off of her bed frantically, and, being her klutzy self, tumbled over a loose article of clothing. She held it up shakily. It was a tank top; she sighed with relief. Nothing _revealing_, and nothing Derek.

"W-w-what...," she stuttered to herself. Okay... what the heck happened!?

A knock on her door made her jump.

"What?!" She cried instinctively.

"Are you _okay_?" Came Lizzie's worried response.

_Lizzie_!

With one swift move, Casey jumped up from the floor, made a dash for her door and threw it open. She grabbed a shocked Lizzie by the arm and jerked her inside, slamming her door shut again.

"... the heck is wrong with you!?" Lizzie demanded, while Casey took hold of her shoulders.

"Liz, what happened last night?" She asked with wide eyes.

"What d'you mean?"

"Didn't you come in my room and talk to me?"

"Yeah...," her little sister said slowly, eyeing her as if she were taking over-doses of Vicodin.

Casey removed her hands from her shoulders and backed away. How could she say the next sentence without sounding like she _was_ over-dosing on drugs.

"D'you know if--uh, did I, um... uh, did I go to Derek's room last night?"

Sounded normal enough.

"Like _I _know," Lizzie snorted. "You pretty much passed out on me after, like, ten minutes. You should've seen your eyes; it was like there was an anchor weighing them down or something."

Casey exhaled deeply, relieved. "So I _didn't_ wake up or anything?"

"Look, I don't know, Case, you seemed pretty dead to me. Why, what's up, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just," she sighed, "Uh, I had this really vivid dream. I didn't go into Derek's room...?"

"Casey!" Lizzie cried. "I don't _know_! Why don't you go ask _him_?"

She turned on her heel and made her way towards the door slowly.

"You kept muttering," Lizzie said softly, and Casey perked up. "Something like '_Derek, Derek, now_', or along those lines. I won't even _ask_ what you were dreaming about."

Casey shuddered.

"Mom sent me up to tell you breakfast's in five minutes," Lizzie told her, then scurried off, closing the door behind her.

It was a dream.

All of it was a dream.

Half of Casey was relieved, almost happy. But the other half almost... almost dissapointed.

Her fingers traced alongside her waist line. It's like she could almost feel Derek's hands tugging them down.

_... she smirked and said, "Does this mean I'm officially on your list?"_

Casey shook her head. Stupid, _stupid_!

It was just a dream. A figment of her imagination, practically.

She slapped her cheek unwillingly.

Okay, _ow_.

It might've worked.

After a couple minutes, she finally stood up and made her way downstairs.

"... jerk, Edwin! Give it back!"

"Come and get it!"

"Ed_win_!"

"Edwin," George chided. "Let's be a gentleman, now, give the box to Liz, please."

Derek's muffled laugh filled the kitchen.

"Morning, Case," Nora acknowledged, once she made herself present.

But Casey's attention wasn't on her mother. And it wasn't on her two siblings fighting over the last of the Cap'N Crunch. Or on her step-father attempting to break it up.

It was on the completely care-free guy with brown, shaggy hair, shaking with laughter at his brother and sister's breakfast brawl.

She stood akwardly against the kitchen door frame.

Then he finally looked up at her, his smile still wide.

Her eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

"--sey, hon, are you alright?"

Casey nodded, the corners of her mouth forcing into a smile, "Uh huh."

"Then get something to eat, will you? You're flushing. Get some color back into you," Nora patted her daughter's shoulder and exited the kitchen.

She turned her back on the island and pinched her cheeks discreetly until they started to sting. When she turned back around, she was faced by a completely empty room.

Or so she thought, until she heard the clanking of a spoon to a bowl.

_Great_.

She clamped her eyes closed, and went to get a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Afraid to bask in my glorious-ness, Princess?" Derek chuckled cockily.

She snarled.

"Shut up," she attempted to bark, but instead was shocked when it came out as a whisper. She took her bowl to the island, farthest away from Derek.

"I wont _bite_, sheesh."

She didn't answer, just sloshed her spoon in the milky flakes.

"Cat got your tongue?" He murmured.

"Ididn'tcomeinyourroomlastnightdidI?" She breathed quickly.

Derek's eyes were wide with confusion, "Crazy-ass-step-sister said _what_...?"

She sighed, and stretched out her words, "I didn't... you know, go in your room last night, did I?"

He raised both of his brows so high, they almost touched the ceiling.

"What are _you _on?"

"Just answer the question."

He thought a moment.

"No..."

"Good," she sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, McDonald? Long night?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You're such a freakette," he shook his head and got up from his seat. "I'd dump you if one-hundred-and-fifty dollars weren't on the line."

"Thanks," she spat. "It would save me all the trouble."

"What're you doing today?" He asked suddenly.

This caught Casey by surprise.

"W-what?" She sputtered.

"You wanna goto the mall or something?" He invited nonchalantly, picking at his fingernail.

"I don't get it," she shook her head. "One minute, you're throwing insults at me like Walter Johnson and the next, you're asking me on a _date_?"

"It's not a date," he rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to do today and I guess I kind of owe it to you for not being such a prick about the Michaela thing."

Her mouth was gaping. There had to be some kind of catch if _that _was the best excuse he had.

"Why don't you take out Sam or something?"

"I asked, and he gave me some crap about helping his _Mom_ with her book club."

"Ralph?"

"He's out of town for the weekend."

"I uh," she started. "I guess I could. It's kind of sudden, and I may have to cancel some plans, but..."

He snorted, "Puh-lease. Stop trying so hard and just yes."

She scowled, "Fine. But I get to shop. And no complaining."

Derek groaned, "Nevermind, can I take back on my offer?"

"Nope," she smiled sweetly, her mouth popping purposely on the 'P'.

00

"Ugh, we've been to every store that sells a mini skirt, can we _please _stop and eat?"

"I said no complaining!" Casey scolded.

"Why did I even think about doing this?" Derek groaned.

"'Cause you have no life?" She tried sarcastically.

"You can say _that _again..."

"Look, feel free to leave at any time," she sighed, reaching to grab at a pink Victoria's Secret bag that he was carrying.

"No!" He cried, jerking the bag away from her reach. "I'd rather be seen with you rather than being seen a loner. Believe it or not, _you're _better than nothing."

"Gee, no need to sugar coat anything," she said, somewhat offended.

"Speaking of sugar coating," he said suddenly, changing the topic. "Let's head to the food court."

She formed her mouth in a straight line and followed behind him.

"Pizza or Burger?" He asked.

"Don't care," she murmured.

"Oh c'mon," he said, tilting his head back. "Please, _please _not the guilt trip. I'm so not in the mood."

She looked away.

"Okay, okay, I'm _sorry_, okay? Are you happy?"

Casey smiled proudly and in triumph.

Derek rolled his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenthtime, "Great, now can we eat?"

"Alright, alright, don't get your boxers in a bunch," she smirked.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"Immature," she darkened her eyes.

"Hey, you're depriving me of food..."

He trailed off and his eyes went wide.

"_Crap_!"

"What?!" Casey glanced around frantically. "What is it?"

"Take my hand!" He hissed quietly.

"What...," she started, then felt his hand close in around hers.

00

"Book club, Sam? _Really_?" Emily asked into the phone incredulously.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah alright. Nah, I can handle it. I'm at the--"

Her eyes widened and her brows shot up.

"T-th-th-the...," she said. "Let me call you back, Sam."

She scurried off behind a pillar, then peeked around it.

It couldn't be. Her eyes were definitely deceiving her.

There was no way that Casey _and _Derek were there. Together!

She watched as they made their way towards the food court.

"Un_be_lievable!"

What she saw next was almost enough to give her two heart attacks.

Derek. Venturi. Was. Holding. Casey. McDonald's. Hand.

No... way!

Without an audience, too! There was no way they knew she was here. But... but... there was no other explanation.

Emily watched as Casey's eyes shot open as Derek led her to the nearest table. She had to go confront them.

--

"What're you doing?" Casey hissed, though making no attempt to disengage herself.

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath.

"Derek! Tell me what's going on!" She whispered.

"Hold _on_, Casey, just go along with it!"

He led her towards the nearest vacant table and did something that could only mean hell was freezing over.

Derek Venturi, _the _Derek Venturi, pulled out a chair for Casey McDonald.

Say what?!

She glanced down at it, then back at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Shut up and sit," he ordered, smiling fakely to no one in particular.

She obeyed hesistantly and when he let go of her hand, she almost cringed. She regained herself, though, when he sat, and took her hand across the table.

"Now can you tell me what's--"

"Yeah, I think that band is totally cool!" Derek said suddenly, chuckling.

"What?"

"Hey guys...," Emily came up to the table.

Casey suddenly realized, and held Derek's hand a little firmer.

"Em, hey!" She greeted, playing along.

"What're you, uh, what're you guys doing?" She asked, attempting to hide her surprise.

Derek and Casey saw right through it.

"Just hangin' out," he shrugged. "Whatsup?"

"Just wanted to say 'hi'," Emily's voice cracked.

"'Hi,'" they smiled simultaneously.

"Hi," she scowled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Casey held back a giggle.

"Well, I'll see you _later_," she said through gritted teeth.

They waved Emily off. When, she was fully out of sight, they sniggered.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Derek howled with laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Casey said through breaths.

"My God, that was hilarious," he sighed, his belly aching.

She was still shaking when he noticed her hands still in his, in clear sight on the table.

His lips pushed together, then he scoffed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Derek pulled his hand away abruptly, then found himself almost sighing. Derek Venturi... _sighing_. For Casey.

"Uh, let's eat."

He tried to cover the break in his voice, but he was sure she saw right through it.

--

"They were holding hands, Sam!"

Emily stopped at a red light.

"I think you're just seeing things," came his reply.

"Seeing things? Do I _look_ mental to you?" She hissed.

He sighed on the other line.

"Oh, oh, oh!" She cried. "And, he held out a chair for her!"

Sam snorted, "You're definitely seeing things. Derek has no common courtesy whatsoever."

"Well, this one does," she said, making a left turn.

"Man, I missed Derek showing manners to _Casey_ for a book club?!" He wailed. "This _so_ bites."

"And the thing is, there was no audience!" She ignored his complaint. "Like, they weren't showing off for anyone... except when I butted in-"

"Woah, woah, back up!" Came Sam's interruption. "You butted in? Why?"

"It seemed way too odd, I couldn't just sit there."

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Anyways. When I butted in, I couldn't tell if they were faking or not. They seemed pretty sure of themselves if you ask me."

She veered onto her street.

"Nooo," he groaned, sighing exasperatedly. "This is real bad. Real, _real _bad."

"You don't think I know that?" Emily spat. "I practically blew all my bank money shopping today 'cause I was so sure we'd win!"

"Maybe they saw you," he attempted.

"No, no, I didn't see anything. He was holding her bags before I saw them, anyways."

"Damn."

"Are we screwed, Sam?" She whined, pulling into her driveway and cutting the engine.

"I would say so."

00

"Would you mind helping me?"

Derek tossed his toothpick onto the sidewalk, "I accompanied you to the mall and back, didn't I? You should be grateful! Had you been walking alone, you might've been kidnapped."

"_Der_ek!" She wailed.

He grumbled something inaudible under his breath and reached for the bags on her left arm.

"_Thank _you."

"Whatever, whatever," he waved off.

"I don't know why you're giving me such an attitude," she said.

"Look, you made me endure Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger _and _J Crew all in one day. You expect me to go through that preppy-trip and come out feeling lad-i-da?"

"What an ass," she muttered to herself.

"Watch yourself," he warned over his shoulder.

"Just open the door," she sighed, following him up the driveway.

"_You_ open the door!"

"That's _real _mature, Derek," she rolled her eyes. "Will you please?"

"I'm serious, I don't have my keys!"

"How could you not have your _keys_, idiot?"

"It didn't occur to me that I would need them," he mumbled. "Easy peasy, Ice Queen, we'll just knock."

"It's gonna get you anywhere," she said, as if stating the obvious. "The car's gone."

"Great," he moaned, slumping down on the porch step, letting the colorful bags drop off his arms. "Why don't you have _your _key?"

"Because I thought you had yours!" She countered.

"Prissy-Missy-Casey forgot her keys?" He smirked.

"Shut your face."

They both faced away from each other for a long period of time.

"Wallet!" Derek called so suddenly that Casey jumped.

"Huh?"

"Give me your wallet!" He cried.

"I don't think now's the best time to try and _mug _me, Derek," she scowled, reaching into her purse.

"Just hand it over."

She slapped it into his palm, irritated.

"Why do girls have so much crap...," he murmured frustratedly, finally pulling out her driver's license.

Casey caught on immediately, and bolted towards the card, "No, no, not my license!"

She snatched it out of his hands.

"If you're gonna break in, at least use a less useful card," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes, digging through the slots. He held one up, "Border's Rewards Card? Are you serious...?"

She reached out towards it, "Ah, b-but..."

He pulled it out of her reach, "Casey."

She retracted her hand slowly, and pouted, "Fine."

Derek threw her wallet on the ground and went over to the front door.

"Try not to damage it _too _much," she pleaded, bending over to pick up her stuff.

"As you wish, my Queen," he rolled his eyes, wiggling the card into the door crack.

He grunted and huffed whenever the card would slide out, not cooperating.

She exhaled impatiently.

"Give it to me," she demanded, holding out her hand.

"I got this," he argued.

"Yeah, that explains why we're still out here. Now hand it over."

"No!" He grunted.

"Derek, give it to me now, you're acting like a child!"

Casey reached for the card in his hand, which he repeatedly slapped away. She finally grasped his hand in both of hers and yanked them away from the lock. She tumbled back ungracefully, her hands still on his wrist.

There was, then, the moment where he gripped her waist tightly in one hand, and her hand in the other.

"Klutz," he breathed.

Then, with sudden speed, even before Casey could scowl, Derek jerked her up and against the door, cornering her with both his arms on either side of her head; the Border's card flying to the ground.

Casey stared down at his mouth, her heart pounding wildly against her chest, and licked her lips. Her tongue was instantly replaced by his mouth, smashing against her painfully with pleasure. It was what he'd been waiting for. No one to act for, nothing to shut her up about.

She found her arms, formerly limp against her sides, now looping around his neck.

He leaned in more urgently, all the bubbled up emotions finally raging against her mouth. Her eyes shot close.

Just to make sure, she pinched the back of her hand with her forefinger and thumb.

This time, she _wasn't _dreaming.

**A/n: **Any props, yo'?! That was a fairly long chapter, I'm almost surprised! BTW, did you guys see that coming? (;


	15. skirtchasingcad And missmickydees

**Author's Note: **Surprise chick-a-dees! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update :o( My sincerest apologies. I've been in such a major writer's block; I lost my spark for this story, actually. So, I'm going on a whim here, nothing's planned. Going with the flow, hope you still enjoy :o)

BYTHEWAY; Check out my new account: .net/~jetaimemoncheri

- no content _yet_, but check back for future references. And, without further adieu, capitulo quince!

* * *

**Because They Said So – Chapter 15**

**skirtchasingcad: **Mrs. Kurkowitz is right behind you.

**missmickydees: **Shut up, no she isn't. God, can your screen name get any more pathetic?

**skirtchasingcad: **Can your face get any uglier?

**missmickydees: **Can your IQ get any lower?

**skirtchasingcad: **Can your shirt be any tighter…

**missmickydees: **???

**skirtchasingcad: **Don Hash keeps looking at your chest.

**skirtchasingcad: **Oh, God. Don't look, mo mo! You're about as subtle as that volcano on your chin.

**skirtchasingcad: **Hee hee.

**missmickydees: **Ingrate. I'm leaving.

**skirtchasingcad: **No!! I need your help on the assignment.

**missmickydees: **You're not _actually _doing the assignment…

**skirtchasingcad: **Ah, but I am.

**missmickydees: **Yeah, and I'm Jesus.

**skirtchasingcad: **Don't smite me.

**missmickydees: **Can you get any more retarded?

**skirtchasingcad: **Careful, Princess. Don't take your frustration out on the keyboard, now. People are starting to stare.

**skirtchasingcad: **Tuck Quinn asked me if you're on speed.

**skirtchasingcad: **Teeeeehee!

**missmickydees: **ASFD;HSV!

**skirtchasingcad: **No hablo freak.

**missmickydees: **Translation: I hate you.

**skirtchasingcad: **No, you don't.

**missmickydees: **No, I don't.

**missmickydees has logged off.**

**--**

"_OW!" Derek cried out, along with a stream of curses. "Is shoving a guy off you a sign of affection?" He rubbed the back of his head from where it collided with the front door frame. "That explains the inexperience of kissing that is Casey McDonald…"_

"_Shut up!" She whisper-demanded. _

"_What is your prob-" _

"_What're you guys doing out here…?"_

_The two snapped their heads toward the five-person crowd gathering at the front steps._

"_Did you guys get locked out?" Nora asked, reaching the front door and sticking her key into the lock._

"Casey _didn't bring her keys," Derek explained, letting himself into the house._

"_Derek didn't bring his _brain_," Casey snapped sourly, brushing past Lizzie and Edwin to retrieve her bags and _(thanks, Derek) _scattered items from her purse._

"_Where were you guys, anyway?" Edwin asked, closing the door after Casey got in. _

"_Sale at JCrew," Derek explained, his pitch feigning excitement. "I totally had to get a matching tank for my new baby-blue-hip-hugger-booty-shorts."_

_Lizzie and Edwin laughed. _

_Casey rolled her eyes, ignoring his pathetic excuse of an answer, and asked, "Where were _you _guys?"_

"_We went to the farmer's market downtown," Nora said, holding up two recycled slash organic paper bags. "Mind helping me with dinner?"_

"'_Course not," she said, starting up the stairs. "Let me just put all this away."_

_It wasn't until she jogged up to her room, stuck the shopping bags in the closet and tied up her hair for dinner, that Casey realized her lips were still burning. She looked in the mirror and was completely taken aback. _

_Her lip gloss had been smeared several places _(above her upper lip, the left corner of her mouth and, remarkably, the bridge in between her _eyes_)_, her lips were slightly chapped and, thank God, unconspicuously, swollen, and her shirt had been uneven, the back of it somehow tucked behind her bra. _

_Jee-zus. _

"_Well, this is a far step out of Casey McDonald's boundaries."_

_Casey didn't look up at Derek, who was leaning against her door frame, but instead centralized on the trampy mess in front of her. She didn't speak as she applied a tube of chapstick and used a tissue to get the icky goo off of her face._

"_We're not going to talk about this, are we?" She asked finally, readjusting her shirt so she looked somewhat like a human-being. She did a three-sixty and made sure everything looked, though they were certainly not, normal._

"_I'd rather not."_

_She nodded tersely. _Of course.

_He stepped into her room and her breath hitched up in her throat. She made extra care to make this unnoticeable. She picked at her eyelash nonchalantly. _

_He chuckled. "Are you trying to not look nervous?"_

"_Yes. I mean, no! No, because I'm not nervous."_

"_So," he said, stepping closer. "_I _don't make you nervous."_

_She gave a pathetic snort, "Baby kittens make me more nervous than you ever could."_

"_Hmp," he made a sound in the back of his throat, contemplating this._

_He kept walking until he was close to her. So close, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Chest to chest._

"_So this," he reached up and slowly brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face. His voice was almost inaudible, "doesn't make you nervous?"_

_She looked up at him, studied him. The way his brown hair, tinted with flecks of red in the sunlight, fell over his forehead and barely over his chestnut brown eyes. The way his eyelashes were perfected to an upwards curl. Damn boys and their unnaturally long, tantalizing lashes._

_Casey exhaled through her mouth, the sound shaky and unsteady. She mustered up all the brain waves she could and demanded them to tell her muscles to shake her head, slowly._

"_Hmp," he said again. He leaned close, damn him. "Better get started on that dinner, then. Time's a-wastin'."_

_He patted her cheek teasingly, and before she could process what just happened and come up with a response, he was out of the room._

_Damn that Derek Venturi. Damn him to the lowest pits of Hell._

--

"So…," Emily said for the umpteenth time, leaning against the locker next to Casey's.

"Anything I can help you with, Em?"

"How was your 'date' with Derek?" She asked curiously, with a hint of mock.

"It wasn't…-," she stopped herself. Then added, "terrible. It was alright, we had fun."

Emily pouted. _Hee haw._

"In fact," Casey said, slowly. If she wanted to win the stupid bet already, she was going to milk it, damn it! "I look forward to doing it again _real _soon."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and she grumbled something incoherent. Casey made note to tell Derek of their glorious victory later.

Or, apparently, sooner than.

"Morning, ladies," Sam smiled quirkily.

"Kurkowitz told me she pulled up our entire conversation from second period," Derek said, coming up behind Casey.

"Yeah, yeah, bull," she giggled.

"Let's go," Sam said, slinging his arm around Emily and turning to walk out to the parking lot.

"Hey, uh, Casey."

They all turned.

"Hey Cam," Casey smiled at Cameron Fisher, captain of the Varsity basketball team. Every girl's second-to-Derek-Venturi dream; blonde hair, nice tan, rippling arms, white-as-can-be slash straight-as-possible smile, all packed with the too-close resemblance to Kellan Lutz. He _was _yummy.

"So, look," he said, taking her by the arm gently and walking her a little farther away from her bewildered group. "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to, um –" He rubbed the back of his neck in a cute nervous way " – go out with – go on a date with me. Tomorrow night?" His emerald green eyes looked beseeching.

"Oh, Cam," she said, softly.

She looked behind her as briefly as she could. Emily and Sam looked bemused, with a slight hint of something good they seemed to think might happen. Derek looked…

His jaw was set, she could tell by the dimples in his cheeks. He was gripping the handle of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He was peeved, _peeved_, peeved.

For some reason, she found this completely amusing.

Swallowing a giggle, she turned back to Cam. "Cam, I'd love to go out with you."

His eyes lit up and his lips parted into a toothy smile.

"… but," she said, making her tone as soft as butter as she could. "I don't think I can."

Cam's eyes darkened a bit, and his mouth formed a straight line. "You got something else going on, or…?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just don't want to get my egotistical, take-everything-up-the-butt, stubborn-as-hell boyfriend into another fight. I'm really sorry."

She smiled apologetically, and gave him an affectionate caress on his arm. She turned on her heel and stalked toward her group.

"Mind telling me what the _hell _that was about?" Derek whispered, his tone tense, as they started walking. She chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, hard head."

--

**Author's Note: **I'm uberly, terribly sorry if that was short (and unbelievably CRAPPY). It does NOT make up for my lack of updates, but I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty much out of this damned writer's block! Feedback is never mandatory, but always appreciated as are IDEAS! PLEASE, I need all the help I can get! Heehee, hope ya'll enjoyed!


	16. Marking His Territory

**A/N: **Well, I've been MIA for a while, haven't I? Lo siento, guys, really. It pained me to be gone as long as I was, but I hope you all understand. There was school to be done, I'm trying to juggle school with my driving classes. It's been quite hectic. But I've just had a sudden burst of inspiration after rereading my last chapter. So, without further adieu, capitulo dieciocho.

BYTHEWAY; I just found out this story made the "Dasey" Community on the LwD Fanfiction page... thanks so much you guys, for giving so much life to the story, and motivating me to continue writing. It may not be a big deal, but just got to let you know: Ya'll are amazing.

* * *

**Because They Said So - Chapter 16**

"You're _sure _you two can hold down the fort for the weekend?"

"Positive, Mom," Casey said reassuringly. "Relax. I promise not to do anything... rash."

"Oh, that I know... but it's not _you_ that I'm worried about."

Nora nodded her head toward the kitchen where Derek was shoveling messy spoonfuls of Fruity Pebbles into his mouth, milk dribbling down his chin. He nonchalantly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt, flipping a page of his magazine.

Casey turned up her lip in disgust, "Ah."

Nora sighed, "This is my fault. It completely slipped my mind that George's company gala was _tonight _of all nights. And a four hour drive from Toronto, no less. Trust me, a night at the Marriott was most definitely not the way I planned to spend my weekend. If there was _any _way to get there and back home on the same night..."

"Mom, Mom," Casey stopped her. "Breathe. Listen to me... I've got it under control. Trust me."

"Right." Nora nodded her head, exhaling with closed eyes. "Right, of course. Of course you do. Good, great."

"Has she calmed down enough to finally get into the car?" George asked, his head poking in from a crack in the front door.

"Oh, hush, I'm coming." Her mother kissed her cheek. "Take care and _please _call me if there are any problems."

Casey nodded impatiently, "_Go_, Mom!"

Nora was shooed out of the door by both Casey and George, and the door was closed on her before she could attempt to worry about anything else.

Casey blew her hair out of her face tiredly, leaning her back against the front door.

"I literally thought she'd _never _leave," Edwin said, looking at her from his spot on the couch in between Lizzie and Marti.

"That's our Mom," Lizzie agreed, keeping her eyes on the television.

Casey peeled away from the door and bounded up the stairs.

--

"Alright, kids."

Upon entering the kitchen, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were faced by Derek leaning on his palms against the island counter, where three items were laying in a horizontal line.

"Your choices for dinner are strategically placed in front of you. Take your pick," he said, gesturing in front of him.

"_One_ package of Top Ramen, a jar of unsalted cashews, and a bag of baby carrots...?" Lizzie said slowly, holding up square-shaped, encased noodles.

"Didn't Dad and Nora leave any money for _real_ food?" Edwin asked.

Derek held up a twenty-dollar bill, "They did leave _this_."

"Looks like dinner to us," Lizzie said, reaching for the bill.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, holding it out of reach. "This _actually _looks like a large, deluxe, meat-lovers pizza with my name on it."

"De_rek_!" They cried in disbelief.

"You know, you kids should be grateful. I take the time to find you moochers something to eat and you deny my assisstance? Greedy, little leeches."

"_Casey_!" Marti wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Tattle-tales," Derek muttered under his breath as a worried-looking Casey made her way into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Derek's refusing to make us a proper meal." Edwin said accusingly. "He claims _these _are our only options."

"But... George and Mom left us twenty dollars," she recalled, looking at the poor excuses of a meal on the counter.

"Yeah, for _his_ pizza," Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes.

Casey stared at him in disbelief, then scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I think you're forgetting _whose _hands the money's in, Case."

He quirked a brow, his tone challenging.

"I think _you're _forgetting," she retorted, "that I can sever those hands of yours with a flick of my pinky."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try..."

--

"Now _that _was what I call an actual meal."

"_Mmm_hm."

Edwin leaned back on the couch, resting his hands behind his head. Lizzie rubbed her stomach satisfyingly. Marti licked the tips of her fingers clean.

Casey smirked as she gathered the polished-off plates and empty pizza box from the coffee table. She made her way into the kitchen, where Derek sat at the island, eating his single slice of pizza in isolation. He shot her a dirty look as she deposited the box into the garbage and the plates into the sink.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She leaned against the sink counter, facing him.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You just need to get used to the concept of _sharing_..."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, shoving a piece of crust into his mouth.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Very mature."

He licked his lips and pushed his plate away. "So, I'm a _little_ territorial."

"A little? That's the understatement of the century."

"Yadda yadda," he rolled his eyes. "Look, I just like keeping what's mine, _mine_. It's clean and simple."

"Probably the only 'clean and simple's in your life."

He shrugged, "Works for me."

"Anyway," she sighed. "It's time to put Marti to bed."

"Well," he said, hopping off his stool. "Get to it, sis."

She sneered, "Nice try. You know that's not my department... for some mysterious reason incomprehensible to me, she'll only let her Smerek tuck her in."

He smirked, "What can I say? I'm a charmer."

"That you are, Venturi," she said, turning her back on him to start the sink. "That you are."

--

"The little booger finally fell asleep," Derek exhaled tiredly, flopping onto her formerly-neat bed.

"Is knocking _completely _out of the question in this household?"

"Apparently."

Casey patted the top of her hair, currently pulled back into a ponytail, using her other hand to continue typing rapidly on her keyboard, her eyes set on the Word document on her desktop.

"So..." he said, nonchalantly tossing her pillow into the air. "What did, uh... how's Fisher?"

"Who?"

"Cam Fisher."

There was a slight pause in her tap-tap-tapping. She recovered shortly and responded with a, "Fine."

The tapping continued.

"Good," Derek said tersely, swallowing. "That's good to, um, hear."

"Yup."

"What was he _dying _to talk to you about, uh, after school?" He asked, not-so-smoothly.

"Mmm, nothin'."

"Looks like he's kind of interested in you."

"Maybe."

He quirked a brow, suspicious of her indifference.

She felt the pillow thud against the back of her head, and she whirled around in her chair. "Really, Derek?"

He shrugged, pulling himself into a sitting position on the edge of her bed, "You've got an all-star Varsity basketball player pretty much on your tail and _that's _the only reaction you have? 'Maybe?'"

"_Maybe_," Casey responded, her eyes narrowing, "Maybe I just don't care."

There was no change in Derek's expression, but he remained quiet.

"I honestly couldn't care less," she said, giving a half-hearted smile. She proceeded to turn back to her computer.

There was silence, except for the tapping of her fingers on the keys. Finally, she heard the shuffling of him getting up from her bed, but she refused to shift her eyes away from her third-page English essay on 'The Odyssey'.

"I like..." Derek's voice was right behind behind her now, his hand positioned on the back of her seat. "I like... that you don't care."

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly upward and she fought a smile, as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"G'night freak."

He exited her room and she looked after him. After she heard the click of his door shutting, she rested her chin on her hand, her elbow propped up on her desk. She sighed, tapping her fingers on the mouse. After about seven minutes of type-less silence, she dragged her mouse to the 'X' on the upper right hand corner of the window, after saving her document, and the screen cleared.

It's not like she could've relied on her thought process any further after _that_.

* * *

**A/N: **I do so hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it wasn't the best compensation for my lack of updates. Please R&R, criticize, whatever! Thanks, again!


	17. Dating Derek

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well… we meet again. Over a year later, no less! My sincerest apologies in not updating this story sooner. In all honesty, I lost my spark for it. Writing hasn't inspired me for the longest and every time I sit down and open up a Word document, I find myself unwilling to finish a single chapter. But that's not what you want to hear, is it?

So, *insert terrible excuse here (something about my hands being mauled by lions or bears or something)* and without further adieu, the next chapter…

* * *

**Because They Said So – Chapter 17**

"Can I ask you a question?"

Derek glanced in the direction of his doorway for a mere second before his eyes rejoined with the computer screen. "Why bother answering that when we both know you're going to ask anyway?"

Casey walked further into the room, taking his sardonic reply as an invitation. "Why haven't you asked me out yet…?" When Derek made no sign of comprehension, she added, "… on a date."

He looked up at her for a beat or two, before exiting whatever tabs were open on his desktop and pushing back in his rolling chair. "I don't follow…"

"It's just…," Casey tried to collect herself, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and hating herself for deciding to bring this up. "You've never taken me on a – a date. You know, a candlelit dinner or a drive-in movie?" She attempted to smile, but it came off as making her seem more vulnerable than before.

"I understand _that_," Derek said slowly. "But why – what makes you…?" He tried to find the words, but instead rendered himself more and more confused. "Do you _want _me to take you on a date?"

"Well, I think if you can slather those overused lips all over mine one day and completely invade my personal space with your purposely rhetorical and uncomfortable questions, then you can surely take me out on a date, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you implying that you're _opposed _to my kissing, McDonald?"

"I'm implying," she corrected, walking over to him and planting herself on the edge of the desk in front of him. "That you should at least earn the right to these lips." She shrugged in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"_Earn_ the right?" He asked incredulously, shooting up from his chair, sending it rolling back and colliding with the wall. He feigned innocence, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I think you're forgetting the fact that we're already 'dating', Princess."

Casey rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "If you don't want to take me out, God forbid because of your insecurities or doubtfulness that you can't measure up to the 'ladies man' title you've been dubbed, then just say it."

"Ha!" Derek cried, tossing his head back. "If you want me to take you out and show you the amazing time you _know _you'll have, God forbid because the curiosity of my mysterious, yet full proof, romantic and charming side is _tearing _your insides apart, then _you _just say it!"

"Please," she scoffed, "I don't need you to prove anything to me. We both know that that side _does not _exist and is merely all in that little head of yours." She tapped his forehead lightly.

"Are you testing me, McDonald? Because this is some dangerous territory you're stepping into… you don't want to start another bet in addition to the one you haven't yet won, do you?"

"No one's starting a bet," she replied, standing up straight, her body slightly turned to leave. "I just thought it might be a _nice _gesture of gentlemanliness."

Then, completely out of the blue, Casey stood on her tiptoes and planted a short and sweet peck on his unsuspecting lips. As she turned and made her way to the door, Derek found himself in a temporary state of confusion and annoyance with her unpredictable, multi-personality confrontations. (And he may or may not have enjoyed the fact of _her _initiating the kiss, not that he'd ever admit it.) Both feelings were short-lived, however, when she paused in act of shutting his door and turned to face him.

"But, you know," she said, a smirk playing across her lips. "If you find that too difficult of a challenge to face, I'm _sure _Cam Fisher wouldn't mind taking that off your hands."

Before he could reply, or even begin to wonder when or how the idea that using threats so easily (against him, no less!) as a tactic for getting her way ever occurred to her as a good idea (even though it was kind of working… damn it), she clicked the door shut behind her.

Derek decided that she was spending way too much time around him for her own good.

(Or his.)

* * *

"Good morning!" Casey chirped upon entering the kitchen.

Derek looked up from his cereal bowl and nodded once, "Why're you in such a good mood, Miss Mary Sunshine?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can't a girl enjoy the weekend after mid-terms? Sheesh." Grabbing an apple and taking a generous bite, she plopped down on the stool across from him contentedly. She surveyed the room then, just now noticing the emptiness. "Where is everyone?"

Derek nodded at the back door, "Outside. What started out as hockey lessons for Lizzie turned quickly into a water war."

"No kidding…"

"Yup. I could've sworn they'd busted out the water guns before I made my cunning escape."

"More power to 'em," Casey replied indifferently, taking another bite. "So, what're you up to today?"

He shrugged, slurping the excess milk from his spoon. "Dunno. I might head over to Sam's place for a few. He just picked up the new NHL 12 for the Xbox and he was bragging his face off last night over the phone, so I figured I'd stop by and give him something to–"

"Okay, let me rephrase," Casey said, cutting him off. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Derek eyed her carefully, "Is this a trick question…?"

"Have you reconsidered what we talked about last night?" She asked suggestively.

"I don't remember giving you definite answer to reconsider, Case," he challenged.

"So, you'll take me out?" Casey practically squealed.

"No."

He'll be damned if he gave into one of her threats, one he highly doubted she would even carry out. She was big talk. And if she thought she could pull one over Derek Venturi, well… she had another thing coming.

"Der_ek_!" She cried, getting up from her seat. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're not serious, are you?" He raised an eyebrow. When she didn't give in, he sighed. "I don't see why this is such a big deal. I've declared my uttermost… un-total-hate for you already. Isn't that a big enough deal as it is?"

"I can't believe you. You are completely missing the point, Derek! If you think that you're going to just breeze through this bet with arms up and legs crossed, then you are sorely mistaken!"

He groaned and tipped his head back. "Kay, I'll tell you what… next weekend, when the family's out for Lizzie's game, I'll give you your little date, okay?"

Casey narrowed her eyes, unsure of his intentions. "Really…?"

"Really, really."

"Where are we going?" She asked, her tone hopeful and her guard down.

"Oh, not far," he said, getting up and putting his cereal bowl in the sink, not bothering to rinse it out. "Let's say about five steps from your room and down the stairs."

Her face fell, "Huh?"

"There's an Oilers game on Saturday. We can have a night in; order a large, meat-lover's pizza… you, me and hockey. I guess it's not typically one's definition of a 'candlelit dinner', but we can turn off the lights and the glow from the TV should suffice, right?"

If Derek didn't know any better, he could've sworn he saw puffs of smoke emanating from Casey's red ears.

"You. Are. Such. An. _Ingrate_!" She spat every word and dramatically turned on her heel, launched her half-eaten apple into the trash bin so hard it toppled from side to side, and stormed up the steps.

Derek rolled his eyes and made his way to the backyard. He figured getting doused with water had to be better than facing the wrath of Casey.

* * *

They didn't talk much for the rest of the weekend. The few, short encounters usually consisted of Derek trying to make conversation, Casey replying in one word or less and him giving up, retreating to his room. Casey liked it better that way. And she kind of didn't. But she tried to convince herself she did! And she convinced herself that for the rest of the weekend.

And she continued to try and convince herself that on Monday morning while she angrily shoved last period's textbooks back into her locker and snatched next period's out. She'd avoided Emily for the first two periods of the day, not wanting to give away the fact that she wanted to throw Derek into a boiling vat of lava and acid and razor blades. Sure, she was irritated with his stubbornness, but she wasn't about to risk the bet after they'd come this far.

Thirteen days. Less than two more weeks to go. And for the most part, there weren't many problems. Except for the fact that Derek currently did not want to publicize their "relationship" unless they were pretending for the benefit of the bet instead of just being themselves (because God knows how hard that is for him), everything was just peachy.

Casey sighed and slammed her locker shut, a little too hard, and turned to walk to her third period. She was met with a hard chest and she _oomf_'ed.

"Woah."

She looked up and into the green, sparkling eyes of Cam Fisher.

"Determined to make it to class on time?"

He smiled at her, and the smile reached his eyes. Those green, beautiful eyes. She smiled goofily when she noticed his toned arms were wrapped around her to keep her balanced. She giggled shyly and stepped back, and he retreated his arms to his sides.

"Sorry about that," she replied.

"No worries," Cam shrugged and looked behind him, toward the direction she was heading before the collision. "Can I walk you to class?"

"It's just around the corner," Casey said.

He shrugged again and smirked, "We'll walk slow."

Casey wasn't about to complain about the fact that Cameron Fisher wanted to walk _her _to class. She nodded and they started walking, with her determined to make the ten-minute passing period last.

"So," he said slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How was your weekend?"

"Relaxing," she lied. "The weekend after mid-terms always is. Even if Derek was being a grade-A jackass," she muttered the last part, but she was sure Cam heard anyway.

"Ah." He said, nodding once. "How is that? The whole dating your brother who lives under the same roof as you? You guys must have a really… comfortable family…"

"_Step_-brother," she corrected automatically. "And we're not really dating."

Casey spoke the words so easily before she was suddenly hit with the realization of them.

_We're not really dating._

So… what were they, exactly?

"No?" Cam asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"N-no," she replied after a beat. "No. It's just this stupid bet."

"Right." He said simply. "So, I was wondering…"

Casey breathed a discreet sigh of relief when he changed the topic. She knew that if that conversation went further, she would just be led to her typical, over-think and over-analyze everything Casey McDonald. And to be honest, her brain couldn't really handle that right now.

"I know I asked already," he said slowly, and Casey remembered that he had been talking. "But I figured if I asked a second time, maybe it'd be harder for you to turn me down."

He chuckled and she found his innocent demeanor charming.

"But I wanted to know if you were free this weekend."

* * *

Derek made his way to class in hurried strides. His last period left him staying after class trying to convince Mr. Ross that he had actually written his English essay and he would never, ever, in his right mind consider paying (or threatening) that nerd from the debate team, Dean McKnowitz, to write it for him.

(Damn that tattle-tale, McKnowitz. Now Derek had to go out of his own way to demand a refund.)

He was at war with himself, however, on whether he actually should fast-walk to class or risk a tardy, knowing that his classroom was right next to Casey's and the chances of them running into each other (with his luck at the moment) were on a higher level that normal. With the way she stormed out of the front door that morning, it was clear she hadn't yet forgiven him and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to risk an encounter, especially in public. She could rip him a new one, regardless of an audience.

His battle came to a screeching halt, however, when he turned a corner and saw Casey conversing with Fisher outside of her class. He couldn't hear them completely, but the way that she wasn't in a hurry to end the conversation made his blood boil something fierce. He asked her a question and she hesitated for a few moments, then nodded.

There's no way she could have carried out her threat from last week… no freaking way! She couldn't be that devious… or so Derek thought up until a few seconds ago.

Suddenly, he stormed over to the two, not having time to think about his next move; just knowing he had to do something.

Casey, who was facing his direction, saw him first. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and she started to say, "Der—" when he finally approached them.

"Oh, hey Derek," Cam said, a bit taken aback. "I was just walking your sister to—"

"Hey, no worries, man," Derek interrupted, taking Casey by the arm, not bothering to look Cam in the eyes. "I've got it from here. Take care, buddy."

"Oh… alright," he started to say before Derek marched away, Casey in tow. "I'll call you about this weekend, Case!" He called after them.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed, struggling out of his grasp. "What is your _deal_?"

He unknowingly marched them right into her classroom, where the kids were standing around desks in groups, waiting for the class to start. Once they were standing face to face, he let go and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You have some serious issues with yourself and you should seriously consider making up your mind about—"

"I'll take you on a damn date, okay?" He whisper-shouted to avoid causing a scene.

She shut up, but looked him dead in the eye. "I don't believe you."

"Well, you better start," he said. "We'll do something _out_ of the house and I'll – I'll take you somewhere and wear man perfume and stuff, okay?"

Casey didn't respond, but she softened her eyes. He could always tell that she trusted him when she did that. It was his secret way of reading her, something he was sure only he could do.

He started walking backward slowly out the door, "Just… call Fisher and tell him you can't make it this time around."

The corners of her mouth turned up as he gave her one last fleeting look, then turned around and walked out, drumming his palm on the doorway on the way. At least now she knew just how to get Derek Venturi to succumb to her for once.

* * *

Casey sat in front of her vanity, chin in her hands.

She didn't have on much makeup and her hair wasn't crazy extravagant. She figured Derek didn't care about that stuff. Not when it came to her, anyway. She thought that her naturally wavy curls, just a smidge of eye shadow, and a clean, cotton dress would be adequate.

But now, sitting in front of her vanity, forcing herself not to apply an extra coat of mascara or rifle through her closet for a fancier dress, she wasn't sure why she being so unsure of herself. It was just _Derek_, right? Why should she have to put on some façade when he lived right down the hall? When he knew how she looked in the morning or after a shower or when she was sick out of her mind and temporarily "forgot" how to use eye-liner. He's seen her raw, uncut, more of her than any other guy she knew. So why was she making such a big deal out of nothing?

Casey sighed, and pushed herself upright. She took one last good look at herself in the mirror. She decided on one last layer of lip-gloss. As she reapplied and closed the tube, sticking it back in the drawer, she realized how much she looked like herself.

More of herself than when she was at school. More of herself than she'd ever been. And it was for him; that realization hit her hardest of all.

When she finally satisfied with herself, she grabbed her purse off the bed and walked out of the room, down the stairs.

She wasn't sure where they were going. The only words they spoke about the "date" that night were the ones at the beginning of the week, when he dragged her away from Cam Fisher. They didn't bring it up any time after; she just figured he had it all under control. She trusted him.

That is, until she reached the middle of the staircase and saw him grab his leather jacket off of the coat rack and shrug it on as he made his way to the front door.

"Hey," she called after him, unsure of what was happening.

He looked back for a second, doing a very subtle double take, one hand on the open door. "What's up?"

"Are – are you going to go pull the car up?"

He sent her a confused look. "Uh… yeah. I mean, yeah, I'm taking the car _out_," he clarified. "You didn't need it tonight, right?"

Casey's heart was beating a million times a second. She pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind. _This wasn't happening, was it? It couldn't be…_

"No, I didn't make any plans involving the car," she said, her voice shaky. "Because I figured you made all of the plans necessary for our _date _tonight."

Derek's eyebrows pulled together for a moment before his shoulders dropped suddenly, "Oh _shit_, Case…"

She shook her head wildly, "No, no, no… don't say that…"

He scratched the back of his head and blew out of his mouth. "I can't believe – I mean, you didn't say anything about… shit."

"You're kidding, right?" Casey asked. She meant for it to sound venomous, but instead it came out as weak, pathetic and hopeful. "You didn't actually forget about tonight, did you?"

"I didn't—" He started, then glanced around the room. He looked everywhere except at her. "It just slipped my… Ralph and Sam wanted to meet up at Smelly Nellie's for dinner. We've been meaning to plan a meeting about D-Rock for ages. I mean, there's this possibility of a gig we might get and we're meeting with this management chick, and we've already cancelled on her twice…"

Casey huffed, "I can't believe this. You make this unnecessary show in front of Cam and you… you make me _believe _that for once, you might be able to—"

"Look, Casey, Casey," Derek said, holding his hands up. "Look, it's no big deal." (She scoffs.) "The thing's only going to last, like, an hour. Just tag along and…"

"You must be joking…"

"… after we can, like… shit, I don't know, go see a movie. That new one you wanted to see. The… the one about those people who are crazy and stupid and love each other or whatever? And plus, you can order something at Smelly Nellie's while you wait, so that technically counts as dinner, right?"

She looked at him incredulously, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"C'mon, Case," he said, holding his arms up in a _what-can-ya-do _kind of way. "You're already dressed. Everyone's already out. Just cause I slipped up, doesn't mean we can't still go through with this… we'll just wing it."

* * *

She doesn't remember when she settled for _this _low… for, for "winging it". Had she always been this desperate? This sad and pathetic? Since when was "winging it" good enough for _her_? Since when were her standards deduced this low? She decided that it was on a Saturday night, while refusing to talk to Derek, chin in her hand propped up against the side door, focusing on everything whizzing past her on the ride to Smelly Nellie's.

She doesn't even know if she should be this upset. What else would you expect from Derek Venturi?

"Hey, who knows?" Derek said, staring at the open road, dark but lit with the glow of the street lamps. "Maybe this girl can sign you on for a gig or two. The school liked your version of 'Over'. Maybe that's what the band needed after all, a little estrogen to tone down the sausage-fest…"

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the trees and houses flying past her.

When they reached the restaurant, Derek pulled right in front and turned off the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and his eyes fell on her. She wasn't making any effort to move or get out of the car, simply keeping the same position as the rest of the car ride. "You comin' or what?"

"I think I'll just wait in the car."

He got out of the car abruptly, shutting the door behind him. She sat, her face falling, almost regretting not taking the offer. She half-expected him to at least try a little harder to get her out, though, considering _he _was the reason for her bad mood. Her self-pity was interrupted when the solid surface beneath her propped up arm disappeared and Derek stood at her side, holding the passenger door open.

Casey, who didn't expect that to happen, clumsily toppled to her side. She regained composure and demanded, "What are you doing!"

"Get out of the car, Case." He said calmly. "I told you it won't take long and you're not going to settle for popcorn and a soda for dinner. At least if you eat here while you wait, I'll still be holding up part of my promise." He tried to smile.

She sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. He stood aside, letting her hop out of the car, and closed the door once she started walking away. She didn't realize when they pulled up, but now she got a good look at the parking lot. "It's empty," she said, both to herself and Derek. "Looks like they aren't here yet."

"Then, we'll wait inside," he said obviously, brushing past her on the way to door of the restaurant. She followed silently, not bothering to hide her pure and utter disappointment in how the night she had waited for ended up a flop. When she caught up, he had the door pulled open and waited beside it, motioning for her to hurry up.

"It's seriously empty here, I mean, where is every—"

She stopped mid-sentence. Standing the doorway, she faced an empty room where all of the tables were situated in their normal place, with the exception of one in the middle that stood out prominently. It wasn't much different than the rest, but instead of the typical table menu, salt and pepper shakers and napkin holder, it was already set with plates and forks and single tea-light candle in the middle.

Casey looked at Derek, who had his smirk plastered across his face, gesturing with his head for her to go inside.

"What is this?" She asked, making her way over to the table with him in pursuit.

"I pulled a few strings with my boss and got him to reserve the place for me tonight." He shrugged. "He likes me," he added.

"But… where are Sam and Ralph?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "They're not coming, you dunce." When she innocently sent him a confused look, he added, slowly, "I was pretending. Get with the program, Space Case!"

As the thought slowly registered in her mind and everything started to click, a slow smile spread across her face and she swatted his shoulder. "You're an idiot!"

"An idiot who at least keeps his word," he reminded. "Now, sit."

She obliged. He didn't pull out a chair for her and she didn't expect him to, but this didn't faze her in the slightest.

"So," she said excitedly, refraining from bouncing in her seat. "What about our menus?"

"No need for one," Derek said. "You only get one option and it's spaghetti. Just because I reserved the place, doesn't mean I get to reserve all of the chefs, too. I practically had to beg Dewey in the back to stick around."

She rolled her eyes, playfully, "Of course."

He studied her for a second. "Looks like _you're _in a better mood," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I guess I did something right."

"I just can't believe you pulled this off," Casey said, unable to stop herself from smiling. "I'm impressed, that's all."

"Hey, I'm Derek 'Ladies Man' Venturi," he gloated, pointing to himself. "Why should you expect anything less?"

She laughed at his annoying pride. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get mad at him. Not after this. "So," she said again. "What's _really_ on the agenda for tonight?"

He shrugged, "We're winging it."

Casey nodded once, then reached for the cheap, tea-light candle in between them and held it up, her fingers around the aluminum sides. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged again. "They only had raspberry candles and I know that raspberry makes you queasy. So, we're settling for the generic vanilla." She smiled and set it back down.

They were silent for a few moments. The only noise was the sound of Dewey in the kitchen, clanking pots and silverware around in the task of making their pasta special. Casey sighed with satisfaction, looking around the vacant room.

"When I was eight," Derek said suddenly, but calmly, breaking the silence. Casey looked at him, waiting. "When I was eight," he said again, "Edwin and I were at the park, just horsing around."

Casey listened, wondering what the point of this was. She waited for the punch line.

"He wanted to go on the swings, so I said I would push him since he wasn't old enough or big enough to push me." He coughed. "Then, uh, I was just pushing him. He got too high and he got scared. He told me stop but I thought it was just hilarious, so I kept pushing him harder and harder, waiting for him to just start laughing or something. Well, he didn't. He got really scared and let go of the chains to cover his face, and when I pushed him again, he fell backwards and hit the ground… hard."

Casey gasped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I mean, he was fine… he was just bawling his eyes out and he had a bump on his head for a few days. But the thing is, he could've had a concussion. He could've been messed up, because of me. And the weird thing was that it scarred me more than it scarred him. Because after a few weeks, he was ready to go back on the swings like nothing happened. But I can't go near swings anymore." He laughed, but it sounded like he wanted to lighten the conversation rather than reflect on an embarrassing fear about himself. "And I'll never push Marti on a swing-set when we go to the park. I just don't want that to happen again… I don't trust myself."

He pursed his lips and nodded once, drumming his fingers on the table. "Annnd, if you ever tell anyone that, I'll tell everyone about your secret crush on Jack Black."

Casey tilted her head to one side and asked, genuinely, "Why did you tell me that?"

Derek exhaled, a long, drawn out breath.

"Guess I'm just trying to earn my rights."

And as a sweaty, greasy Dewey served them their spaghetti while they maintained eye contact, Casey realized that it was the perfect answer.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this chapter may have the longest I've ever written. I was actually planning on splitting it in two parts because 1) I didn't know if I'd be inspired enough to finish it and 2) I know that I've kept you guys waiting a year, so you guys deserve the whole day I spent on trying to perfect this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
